Whiskers and Lightning
by Day Dreamzz
Summary: after emotional turmoil Naruto cant take it anymore, with the village behind him he sets off into the world. Naruto is then found and taken to kumo, what will happen next for our blonde hero? oc's. first fic , help would be appreciated. strong smart Naruto. eventual narukaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there and welcome to my first fanfic, I'm new and wouldn't mind some help or pointers. Well enjoy folks. I do not own Naruto.

Whiskers and lightning

They had gone too far.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't feel the tears as they trailed his face. He didn't feel the cuts and bruises or the burning sensation rising from his stomach which proceeded to then flood his veins. What had started as heartache quickly turned to anger as he faced down his attackers and betrayer. He had been tricked, and now here he was in one of the shadier parts of the village down a deserted alleyway. If Naruto had been in any other situation he would have berated himself for his stupidity, alas, his mind could only follow one thought. 'No more'.

Before he knew it he had already lunged forward and struck the closest of his captors. His blood was pumping and pounding in his ears, his senses going wild. The blood and bile seemed to melt off his hand as if it had never been there. He dodged back before springing himself toward another. The stunned man had no chance as in seconds he and the first man hit the ground into equally red puddles. There was no grace in Narutos' movements as he systematically tore through person after person. At first it was just punches but before he knew it he was clawing, biting and hunting them. The crowd had put up little resistance and the majority had started to flee in horror. The defenceless brat had become a twisted and un-remorseful monster. Some chose to try stab him with their swords but civilians were no match for the enraged jinchuriki.

The blonde had already closed the gap before the last few even had a chance; their blood was on the ground as seconds. The first had his throat cut by the elongated claws that, although short, still had an edge to them. The second was on guard by the time his turn came, however it was not enough. The jinchuriki had leapt off the first man before he hit the ground and had rammed his hand into the next mans chest. The last man was running as fast as he could dropping his sword. He was only ten steps from the exit when he couldn't move for some reason. His vision started blurring and then the pain hit him. Just as he went to scream the hand was ripped out of his stomach and everything went dark.

And then it was over. The burning feeling disappeared and as Narutos' mind returned to him fully it was closely followed by fatigue. His attention was not on himself though or the blood that was on him and every other surface. It was on the girl who sat against the wall whose eyes reflected the true fear of those witnessing a massacre. Turning to her fully he spoke in a soft but deadly tone.

"This was your fault and their blood is on your hands not mine." Almost collapsing he staggered out into the street only to be greeted by stares. It struck him as cruel irony that people did not report him due to the blood he was covered in. He had stumbled home many a time covered in blood which was his own.

Finally he was home. Only now had he the time to reflect on the day's events. Time to cry and let out the pain he had held for the last hour. He wouldn't give the villagers the satisfaction of seeing him so downtrodden. The girl who had been his first friend, his only friend, had led him to the alley. 'Was it all an act? Was this just a charade for the villagers to exert some more pain on him?' Cries turned to sobs, and then silence. It was almost too much to bear. Once again the villages had found a new way to give him had entertained a true consideration of where is power came from, but dismissed it quickly. It didn't matter where it came from. It was the villages who had proven themselves true demons. Yet they called him a demon time and time again, and it was always the same excuse for their actions. He was not a demon, he was Uzumaki Naruto! Why couldn't they see it? What would he have to do to get them to see that. Maybe it just couldn't be done? What kind of future could he have here? Would he even survive that long? He was hit with the realisation that it was time to go.

In the middle of the village was the hokage tower. The sandaime hokage and leader of the village had just finished signing another piece of paper. The desk was full of them and he couldn't help but wonder why there was always so much. Where was it all coming from anyway? Every day he woke up and came to his office only to find it sitting there as if appearing out of nowhere. He was brought out of his musings as a sudden burst of chakra caught his senses, but it wasn't like any others. Even as far away as he was from the source he could still feel the malice intertwined with an oppressive tinge.

Suddenly an ANBU member shunshined into the room. "Report" was the single command given before he spoke. "Hokage-sama, there has been 10 murders to the west of the village and the simultaneous release of the kyuubi's chakra has most people on edge if not in panic."

The hokage had to resist the urge to groan as he rubbed his temples. He had figured it was only a matter of time until something like this happened. The council was going to have his head for this. His or Naruto's. Realising the ANBU was still here he gave a short "Dismissed", and he disappeared as quickly as he came.

He got up and walked to the door of his office and said, "Isumi can you please contact the members of the council, we are going to be holding a meeting in one hour." The young women was quick to reply, "Yes hokage-sama", she said as he turned away and went back to his desk. He sighed "It's going to be a long day".

The packing was done in 10 minutes. Five year olds didn't own that much especially when the five year old's Naruto. "Okay got my clothes, ramen and everything else. I guess this is goodbye." the boy said as his hand gently carressed the wall of a semi liveable apartment. It wasn't so much a mess as it was run down, but it was still home; correction, was home. The place was always getting trashed, but he just considered himself lucky to be out at these times. It wasn't all bad though. Once he was gone he would find a new place. Hopefully some friends as well. Yes the future was looking bright this day and he would make the most of it.

As he locked up for the last time he decided it was the north gate he would leave through since it was closest and the bodies he left wouldn't remain undetected for long. Naruto took to the side streets and alleys, but suddenly realised he had forgotten to shower. The smell of blood was starting to make him really sick and it wouldn't be good to be seen now anyway; he had killed people. HE had killed them. It was such a foreign concept and hard to comprehend. It was for his survival and he knew it, yet the guilt which was currently plaguing him wouldn't leave.

About halfway to the north gate he stopped and emptied his stomach all over the ground. He kept going, though pushing all thoughts of today out of his mind. It wouldn't do well to get caught before he even left. 'But why would they want to keep me here? They all hate me apart from hokage jiji. This all makes no sense. I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG', he screamed in his mind. 'Or at least I hadn't until now.' He started running faster and faster towards the gate that he could see at the end of the alley.

It took a few seconds for him to catch his breath and mentally prepare himself for taking his first steps out of the village. He had been moving on impulse; the whole day still seemed like one miserable haze. Something caught his attention though. There were two guards checking people before they left. 'Baka you knew it wouldn't be so easy as to just walk right out. This is a shinobi village; You're covered in blood and people are probably looking for you'. But he knew it was too late now. All he could do was come up with a way out.

Now patience had never been Naruto's strong suit, but luckily improvising was. It didn't take long for him to make a few plans. 'I could sneak out under her dress', he mused, looking at a fat woman approaching the gate. 'Or that moving cart could give me some cover'. He weighed his options, then moved towards the cart. At least this way, if he was caught, he figured he wouldn't look like a pervert. It turned out the chunins on duty didn't even check the wares he had pressed himself up against. He lay there in absolute silence and stillness. Not even breathing. "Oh Mukada, we thought you were leaving a few days ago", one of the chunin said. The man now known as Mukada replied "Sadly I was delayed when this damn cart broke. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat I'm behind as it is. Farewell." His gruff yet assertive tone didn't leave room for arguments and the chunin gave a hasty goodbye as Mukada left.

Naruto waited a short amount of time before taking his leave, but not before taking a few things off the cart as he slipped into the brush. He didn't like stealing. It felt wrong and he couldn't help but feel guilty, even though it was necessary for his survival, but guilt couldn't take away the small bit of joy he felt at the sight of what he had made off with. With the first smile today he cheered as he looked down on the nice new cloak he now owned. It was soft and light but didn't seem too flimsy either. Maybe things were turning his way, he thought, as he put it on. It was only a little too big for his five year old stature. The dark velvet material made for quite a contrast on his white cotton t-shirt and bright blonde hair, but it didn't matter to him.

The other thing he had taken was a small tanto. He didn't recognise what it was until now, but decided to hold onto it all just in case he needed it later. Now that he was out he still needed to get away. Naruto started running once again, reaching the path. Before he knew it he was heading north east. A few uneventful hours passed before he reached a town. He was low on energy before he left the village, so now he was barely walking. Hungry, exhausted and completely drained, he collapsed just outside the town. As his mind started to slip into unconsciousness he couldn't bring himself to care, 'Tired...I'll just break for a minute'.

The council had been in an uproar. Shouts of, "The demon must be stopped before he kills again", and other such demands were heard from most that were there. No matter what he said, the Hokage couldn't seem to deter them. Reason was thrown out the window. To that end the sandaime had called the meeting to a close, saying his fate would be decided after the young Uzumaki was in custody. This was going to be nothing short of an uphill battle, but he would not let the fourths legacy be killed because of self defence. It would only be a few hours later that he found one Uzumaki Naruto missing from the village.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.

Hope you all enjoyed part one. I am currently in the process of fixing errors in each chapter so please bear with me. Thanks for reading

DayDreamzz


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. I don't own Naruto. Well I hope you all enjoy.

Whiskers and lightening chapter 2

He awoke to the sound of thunder. This wasn't too surprising however the fact that whatever he was sleeping on happened to be moving was. As he opened his eyes all he could make out of the blurry scene before him was rocks, but not just a few rocks. There were more rocks around him then he'd ever seen.

Having lived in and never left Konoha all he was used to were trees. To then be suddenly surrounded by rocks and mountains threw him a bit out of his element. He was lost. Then he remembered he wasn't alone. He didn't just appear here after all. It was all he could do not to scream as fear hit him. 'Who was this man who was carrying him? Where were they going?' Starting to panic a little he instinctively started to squirm trying to get out of the mans hold.

They suddenly stopped as the stranger carefully took Naruto off his back to look at him. The boy stopped squirming straight away and stood stiff. There before him stood a tall and reasonably bulky Caucasian male with the standard Kumo flack jacket. He had long raven hair tied into a ponytail and looked around twenty. What caught Naruto's attention though was his eyes. They were a deep green which almost looked luminescent. He had an awkward smile on his face as he looked down at Naruto. His lack of dealing with kids was obvious, but Naruto didn't care. He was just happy they weren't angry or hateful like he was used to.

After he had passed out Kenji Otaru had found him on his way back from a mission. The boy was bloody and suffering from chakra exhaustion. After cleaning him up Kenji was curious as to how this boy ended up in such a state. On a whim he decided the cloud could do with another ninja. For all he knew this kid had some bloodline and the Raikage would be pleased with him if he procured them something or someone in this case to strengthen Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds.

That brought the question back into focus though. 'What was with all that blood?' He doubted it was from just one person seeing as he was caked in it. There were no marks on the kids body either. He had been waiting for the boy to recover, but had figured it would at least be a few days until he would wake. Not to mention struggle in his grip.

Naruto stared up at the man unsure how to feel about his current situation. The second thing that caught his eye was the forehead protector. It wasn't the one he was used to seeing so he started there. "W-whats that s-symbol on your forehead?" He asked the man in front of him in a small voice. The man simply stared at the boys eyes. Calculating every move the boy made. Kenji could see no deceit nor hear it in his voice. It was not unheard of for ninja to be trained from a very young age so he had to be careful. "Kumo." Was his only reply. It was short, but it held no feeling. Just a purely neutral tone. "Where are you from kid?" He asked nonchalantly. "Konoha, but I ran away because I'm hated there..." His voice trailed off getting sadder by the word. This left the man shocked not that he showed it. 'The kid made it by himself all the way to the land of hot water? He might be of some worth after all.' Kenji thought. Without revealing his thoughts he asked a simple question. "Why?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. 

The Hokage was furious, but that was putting it lightly. The situation was going from bad to worse as time went on. Tracking him after so long would be difficult, but still possible. The hope of that diminished with every second though, the Hokage mused. "Dog." He called and instantly an ANBU appeared. "You are tasked with hunting down Uzumaki Naruto and he is to be brought back here unharmed." The Hokage said with emphasis on the word unharmed. "Yes hokage-sama." Then he was gone. Whipping out a pipe he started smoking; the stress was just getting too much. 'Where have you gone? What happened to make you leave so suddenly?' Guilt brought him out of his reverie. He knew it was his fault. If only he had protected the boy better, but as it was he had failed not just Naruto but his parents too. 'How could he face them after this?' He sighed and started back to his paperwork while hoping Naruto would be brought back safely. The man he sent was an elite after all.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 

After a small explanation about what life was like there and the events leading up to his departure Kenji knew it would be easy to get the boy to stay. He himself had seen the look in the kids eyes on many faces. Just not so intensely. They held sadness. Blue orbs almost hopeful were staring back at him, but beyond that was just loneliness with a hint of desperation.

Loyalty would be as easily obtained he thought, "How would you like to come live in our village? We won't treat you like that. Heh someone might even adopt you. How does that sound?" Instantly his eyes widened. Naruto couldn't believe his luck and without thinking leapt at the man.

Sorrow melted into pure hope as the young boy held onto the man, screaming "Thank you!" Over and over again. All though not his style Kenji felt a smile start to trail up his face. After a moment he finally pulled the kid off. "Let's get going, I'm late to report as it is." With that said he picked Naruto up and started off towards Kumo once more.

On the way though, Kenji was racking his brain. 'What blood limit would give a child so much power?' If he had to take a guess he would have said it wasn't even a blood limit, but rather a demon sealed inside of him. That was absurd though surely he wouldn't be lucky enough to just stumble upon a jinchuriki. He quickly wrote it off. It had to be something else. It was this line of thought that stayed with him all the way to Kumo.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto was slowly getting used to the strange terrain, but the view of Kumogakure from the mountain they were crossing was breath taking. The whole village was built on and around mountains of various sizes. some looking as if they were touching the sky itself. Not to mention the architecture was like nothing he had seen before. It held a natural beauty which was further emphasized by the flashes of lightning. This at first had scared Naruto since he had never seen it before with such clarity, but Kenji had assured him it was nothing to fear. As they traversed the village Naruto found himself gaining many looks, but these weren't the cold harsh stares he was used to. People just seemed genuinely curious because it was very rarely they saw someone with bright blonde hair. Instead of shying away he put on his trademarked foxy grin for the first time in too long. To his surprise some people smiled back. He liked it here already.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 

Eventually they had made their way to a big blue building situated at the heart of the village. Silently they made their way towards the top and the Raikage's office. On arrival they had to wait a few minutes before being seen, but were soon sent through cordially. There sat the Raikage. He was a huge tanned man adorned with kage robes and a hat to boot. He was shirtless revealing the toned muscles which made his torso. There was also a small moustache and a goatee which was white. His presence was intimidating and an aura of power surrounded the man who sat there eyeing them both.

His booming voice echoed through the silence and made Naruto flinch. "Kenji did you complete the mission?" He spoke directly and to the point. Kenji straightened and answered, "Yes raikage-sama." There was a brief silence before the Raikage spoke again. "Why do you have a child with you?" His eyes still hadn't moved from Kenji. "Because I believe he may be of use to the village." He answered.

At this point Naruto turned toward Kenji wondering what he meant by 'of use'. Then the Raikage's gaze was turned on him from Kenji. "Kenji you are dismissed." Without pause Kenji was gone and Naruto was once again left alone with a man he didn't know.

Naruto stood there just staring back at the Raikage, but the silence was broken when the intercom on the desk went off. "Raikage-sama, B is here to see you." The door burst open to show another man. He held a similar appearance to the Raikage. White hair, tanned skin and an imposing stature. This man wore the standard kumo flack jacket and black sun glasses. Swords seemed to be hanging off everywhere as Naruto managed to count seven.

He stood there silent for a moment looking at Naruto before speaking, "Yo it's cool to meet you Mr. 9, I up here with number 8 and we doin just fine." Three things happened after that in quick succession. The Raikage's eyes opened before he regained his composure. B stuck out his fist toward Naruto and Naruto's face twisted from nervous to confused.

The Raikage made a small note to fully reward Kenji for the newest jinchuriki of the cloud. There was no way he was going to let this gem leave.

"B you are to train this boy here to use his biju effective immediately, now leave." Just as B was about to reply the Raikage made it a point to not let him talk. "NOW!" With that they left hurriedly.

The Raikage couldn't stand B's raps and almost felt sorry for the small blonde jinchuriki, but he had work to do and with a small smile he got back to it. All the while thinking of the new possibilities. With three of them he could possibly start a conquest. Attack while still keeping his guardian of the cloud on defense. Most would celebrate profusely in his position, but he just settled for getting out some celebratory sake.

Before getting ahead of himself he decided it would be best to give the kid some incentive to stay. Turning on the intercom he spoke, "Set that kid up with an escort for after he finishes training with B and have him brought to my mansion. I would have words with him." The secretary was quick to reply, "Yes Raikage-sama." The Raikage liked having a good rapport with his jinchuriki. This new one even if not from the cloud would be no exception.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 

The dog ANBU had already crossed the border of the land of hot water, but when he reached the boarder of lightning country he swore. They were too late. Captured or otherwise this turned from ninja business into something political. The only way other than force to get him back now would be from negotiation, but knowing Kumo they would rather deny having seen anyone who fitted the description. Naruto was lost to Konoha. 'At least he might have a good life there. I heard they treat their jinchuriki well.' He thought bitterly.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 

If anyone would like to give ideas or feedback feel free. Until next time, catch ya.

Daydreamzz


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there I'm back for the third time today, I apologize beforehand for the rapping. I just had to find a way so I wouldn't have to do it all the time. Hopefully you may even enjoy it (crosses fingers). Without further a due enjoy. (I do not own Naruto).

Whiskers and lightning chapter 3

All though B was happy to take another apprentice (despite already having one and being given warning that in a year or so he might have another 2), he was still unsure how his current one would find having to split her sensei with the new kid. 'That's right I should probably learn his name B thought as they continued walking toward the island he resided on.' "My name is Killer B and how do you do? Now tell me yo name cause its polite to." He said to a still unsure and confused Naruto.

Already today Naruto had been left with three different strangers. The first one was nice, the second was just plain intimidating, but the third was very strange. He hadn't heard of rapping so hearing the man communicate through them alone was unusual to put it mildly. Naruto had an idea to get the man to talk to him normally though. He could imagine listening to him talk this way would become monotonous quickly. Perhaps if he challenged the man and won he could set terms so he would speak normally to him. He could at least try, even after hearing only a few he was growing tired of them.

"My names Uzumaki, Naruto to you, I have a proposition because I challenge you." B stopped and raised an eyebrow before accepting in his own way, "I accept your challenge, but give you my own. Let's turn this shit up and take it to a microphone." Naruto stopped for a second considering what that could mean but continued, "Ok but here are the terms, if I a rookie wins, your rap career burns."

"Fine with me Uzumaki lets do this right now, but if I win. Only to me shall you bow. These are the terms we both have high stakes. You can do what you can, but I'll do what it takes." Naruto nodded, "You're up first then because I don't actually know how this works to be honest." He said with a sheepish grin and a chuckle. B put his fist up but this time Naruto bumped it and then the battle of words began.

"Uzumaki-chan you mess with the king. I own the mic while you know nothing. Rapping's my turf and words my playground. After this battle to me you shall be bound. And to seal your fate I use this final verse, you reap what you sew cause this challenge was your curse." Naruto was a little worried after that, 'how was this judged? Does that mean if he loses he becomes a slave?' Baka! Again you put yourself in a stupid position.' He thought. After taking a few seconds to prepare he looked straight at B and took a deep breath.

"So that's how it is, Uzumaki-chan? I guess that's wishful thinking ain't it B-san. Or maybe B-jiji? Yeah that's better. You're looking so old I bet I'd get your girl wetter. So sit down, take a nap put on your old sweater. Pops best get out of the game or feel maimed as Uzumaki Naruto puts you to shame. Word yo." And then there was silence. They both stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Naruto. Then a smile graced B's face though it was half sad at the same time. "Damn Uzumaki that wash a fresh beat. I guess I'll hang my mic up, cause I admit defeat."

Naruto unleashed a breath he didn't know he was holding, but now looking up at the man in front of him he could recognise the smile. It was the same one he used to plaster on his own face everyday back in Konoha... He couldn't be the one to do this to someone else. He imagined if someone banned him from ramen for life. Oh the horror. Then he felt B's pain and understood why that look came so fast. He did gain a respect for his ability to rein in his emotion like that. He thought about it and he probably would have cried.

Naruto walked forward with his fist up this time, "B you can still rap just not to me. How about we keep it for a stage, rematch? Uzumaki vs B." B couldn't keep the smile from his face and bumped his fist. "Ok Naruto I'll hold you to it." The blonde smiled back and nodded fervently and they continued walking with real conversation. Now that he thought about it he hadn't had ramen in a long time. his mouth stated watering at the thought, but his own stomach woke him from his little day dream. A little embarrassed he turned to B, "you know anywhere that sells good ramen?" B after a small chuckle put his arm around his fellow jinchuriki and they started off towards the closest stall.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. 

Dog had arrived back in the Hokage's office and after reporting his knowledge the old man slumped. It was uncharacteristic of the old man to show such a dejected posture. It was a hopeless situation though. Both men knew it. They had both watched the boy grow one acting in as a grandfather of sorts while the other was more like his guardian angel. At least he's safe now the Hokage thought, but even though he knew Naruto had a better chance there than under his own watch he was still deeply saddened that he may never see the boy again. There was still the matter of his inheritance his parents had left. He considered holding onto it in hopes he would return, but knew it was unfair to the boy and his parents. He would have to figure that out later.

"Hokage sama I request permission for an S rank retrieval mission." dog said suddenly. "Denied." Was the quick response. Although he too had entertained the idea of sneakily getting him back it was too risky. For the good of his people he wouldn't start a war over this. 'Maybe he liked it there? Would it be selfish to bring him back? Would he even come willingly? Or perhaps run away again?' The last thought was a bit painful, but being honest with himself knew he wouldn't like the answer.

He sensed dog was about to talk so he quickly condemned the idea, "I'm sorry dog but you know the consequences of such actions, and I can't risk a war with Kumo. As much as it pains me we can no longer pursue this foolishness. We have both spilt more than enough blood in our lifetimes. Must we spill more than what's necessary?" Any words he had to retort died in his throat. Sarutobi Hiruzen always had the perfect lines to make others arguments seem silly. He bowed his head, "Hokage-sama." Once again with a single word he was dismissed and quickly shunshined from the room.

"Jiraiya you can come out now if you feel the need." Sarutobi said. Even as the words finished coming out of his mouth his last loyal student materialised out of seemingly thin air. He had been waiting for this. It was only a matter of time before his student showed up for the same reason dog was reluctant to leave. All three men had stakes in the boy.

"Sensei you know I'm your expert at infiltration I can do this." Jiraiya all but pleaded. "No, I will not repeat myself because you know the reasons Jiraiya. That and I have my doubts on him willingly returning. Do you think he would actually stay?" At that the sannin's face twisted into one of shock. He hadn't known the specifics around the incident. "Wha-why? What happened while I was gone?" The Hokages face turned even grimmer as he remembered the details he had gathered. There was a new orphan whose parents had used her to get Naruto into a trap. She had willingly told the Hokage everything after the event. The girl did everything she could to make some sort of penance. It wasn't what had happened that brought this resolve. It was his last words. She couldn't get them out of her head. "Their blood is on your hands not mine." After he told Jiraiya he was seething with madness, but then he could see why he wouldn't want to come back.

"The tortures you have let that boy suffer. How could you let this happen? You should be the one protecting him for fuck sakes! Why didn't you tell me things were getting this bad? I could have taken him. He would have been safe. He might have even felt something other than hatred every day." However just like before he had the perfect words.

"I tried, but what would you have me do besides lock him up somewhere? No it wouldn't work, people would make the connections to the fourth Hokage if they saw him with you. Then he would fear death around every corner with all the assassination attempts. I know you're good Jiraiya but not even you can protect him from the world."

Jiraiya grimaced slightly, but his anger had not subsided. "Sounds like he had plenty to fear already. At least he could have had SOME protection. This is pointless. I'm going." True to his word Jiraiya jumped out the window and was gone.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 

B and Naruto found they had a lot in common after a chat and a meal. It had been a depressing one at that. They both had suffered prejudice while they were young, but B had risen above it and in time had earned the respect of all Kumo. By the end of it he had almost inspired Naruto to go back and earn all of Konoha's respect. After Naruto had finished sharing all the events he could remember B admitted that he didn't have it as bad, but could relate to the most recent assassination attempt as he himself had the same with an old friend. They hadn't spoken since even though he held no ill will against the man.

At least for now the blonde decided it would be best to stick with B. It was nice to have someone who he could relate to. They paid for their meal and left, but instead of heading to the training ground they headed to B's home. The sky was starting to darken as night approached. The kid was too young to be staying up this late.

They would start training Naruto tomorrow, but because his build was still too small to contain large amounts of youki at once he decided to teach Naruto how to use the tanto he picked up from the merchant. While of course putting him through strength and chakra training. Perhaps he could even start sparring matches between him and Samui, the other apprentice.

He finished putting Naruto to bed since he had fallen asleep on the way back after such a meal. There was a knock at the door. Answering it he was surprised to see Darui. Commonly known as the Raikages 'second right hand'. "Boss wants to see the kid." Was all he said in a bored tone. Why he was stuck with this duty when any chunin could have handled it was beyond him. Now that Naruto wasn't here B could finally rap, and rap he did. "The kid is out like a light, he's five, and its night. You try to wake, shake, or take him, prepare for a fight." The blank look that he gave B revealed nothing before he quickly apologised for the disturbance. Looks like he was going to have to be the one to tell the Raikage he was stood up by a kid. 'How dull.'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well there you are let me know any ideas or criticism's you have(as long as their constructive. Thanks for reading and catch ya.

DayDreamzz


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone I'm back with a new chapter. After this one I'm going to have a time skip so sorry if you think this has been tooooooooo slow. I don't own Naruto, but if i did i would probably make some fanfics animated. Could you imagine? thank you to my wonderful reviewers. Now without further a due here you are.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 4

B and Naruto spent the whole morning training, but our hero had awoken to quite a surprise. After all its not everyday your wake to being flung around by a giant tentacle. Upon learning the control he had over his tailed beast the blonde was inspired to reach that level.

'How coooooool would it be to have tails springing out of me? it would be like having another nine stronger arms. Octopuses would be jealous of me mwhahahaha.' Then he realised that's what B had in him, eheheh whoops.

Although small, the blonde had stamina unseen in a lot of genin. He was only five as well! Needless to say B put that to good use. He gave him a schedule which started small but promised to grow exponentially until his body could contain larger amounts of youki. There were the standard push ups, sit ups and runs around the village for a start. The kid wasn't going to get pushed too hard. Well at least not yet. Samui wasn't too pleased to find out she would be sharing her sensei with some blonde brat, but at the mention of a spar later the girl held a particular glint in her eye promising nothing good. Samui was older than Naruto by 7 years. She had shoulder length blond hair but had cut her fringe straight across leaving bangs on either side. Despite her young age her curves had already started forming. her skin was fair and very light blue eyes. She had a layer of mesh topped by a tight fitting grey low cut dress. To finish off she had high black boots and a tanto on her back.

When the two blondes met it was clear she had no interest in him other than how she now had B splitting his time between both of them. This made her frustrated to no end. She had only just got him back from Yugito as well. Because of this every time the jinchuriki tried to talk to her she would either ignore him or blow him off. Though she was interested to find out how he got B to stop rapping to him. Had she known Naruto could have stopped it all together, but didn't she probably would have throttled him. Now that they were taking a break Darui showed up again requesting the young jinchuriki's presence once more.

Naruto was starting to wonder if getting passed around to new people was something he would have to get used to. It was the fourth time already in only two days. Darui was a tall dark skinned man with white shaggy hair. He wasn't as built as B or the raikage but he still maintained a bit of muscle mass. Darui was wearing shaggy black pants, a sleeveless shirt with a popped collar and the standard Kumo flak jacket. When the blonde had seen the sword on his back he was surprised. He had expected one of the bigger guys to wield something like his massive cleaver. He didn't doubt he could use it though.

When they reached the office Darui was dismissed and Naruto was once again left standing under scrutiny of the Raikage's gaze. "Take a seat." Was all he said. Naruto noticed he didn't even bother to phrase it as a question and quickly did just that.

"Hello Naruto as you know I am the Raikage, but you can call me A." A started and Naruto just nodded.

"I have heard nothing but praise about you from B this morning. How is your training going?" A asked, political matters he had no problems with. Kids on the other hand he didn't know how to approach. Nonetheless he would try to be somewhat friendly even if it was not in his nature.

"I think it's going good." Naruto said in an unsure voice. A picked up on it. He really needed to find a way to make the kid relax. B had told him how after they had left Naruto had completely changed from his reserved, shy and a little unresponsive state to an energetic and easy going kid.

'What had B done to spark that change?' A wondered looking at the boy in front of him. Although he was obviously trying to hide it Naruto looked extremely nervous. He was fiddling with his hands and avoiding eye contact.

Naruto on the other hand felt like his every move was being scrutinized and he couldn't shake the feeling. Having the Raikage's eyes boring into him didn't help. Why was he called in anyway? Had he done something wrong? He had only just got here. 'It couldn't be that could it?' These thoughts kept whirling in his mind and despite how hard he tried he couldn't make himself sit still, but it was just one word which put him at ease.

"Relax." A said, but this time his tone was softer. It still had that commanding quality to it but when the Raikage's body language changed from speculative to laid back Naruto's was soon to follow.

Pleased with the progress he quickly saw the boy was picking up on body language. The Raikage had yet to tell him his reason for calling him in and thought making it clear would help. "There are a few things I would like to discuss with you Naruto, but first know that you are not in trouble there are just a few things we should sort out now that your here."

For the first time A saw Naruto's smile light up his face. It was a bit surprising to see the kids mood shift so greatly in seconds. He wasn't used to seeing smiles on a daily basis. Usually all he got was either passive or very serious expressions. Now that he had opened up the boy a bit he could attend to the matters on his agenda. "How are you finding your stay in Kumo?" If possible the boys face lit up a bit more. Was this excitement he was seeing? Good he was not going to have much trouble with the boy.

Not that he was expecting any, B had only revealed one thing which could have been a problem and that problem was about to get crushed. "It's great, I haven't seen much, but B's nice. I like having a friend here. I haven't seen many other kids though." A thought about this response. He had 2 kids he planned for B to take on in a few years. Perhaps he could acquaint Naruto with them? Yes the more connections he made here the less likely he was to ever leave.

Naruto wouldn't need to gain the respect of Konoha if he had it in Kumo already, "B will be taking on 2 more kids around your age sometime. Maybe I should arrange for them to meet you if you're interested?" The reaction was instantaneous. Naruto wanted to jump in the air. 'Two new friends?' he thought. He didn't want to come off as some needy little kid though now that he thought about it. This was a fresh start and he could be whoever he wanted. After all no one knew him yet, but then who did he want to be, or come off like?

"Thanks a lot for the offer A but could I please just wait until they start training I don't want it to seem forced or nothin." A nodded, he could respect that. He had just watched the boys face twisting through different emotions. Maybe the kid was smarter than he seemed. Or maybe he was just reading into it too deep. Time will tell he figured.

"How would you like your housing arrangements to be? A foster family perhaps or living by yourself?" Naruto thought about it but there was only one place he wanted to be at this time.

"Can I stay with B please?" The Raikage was quick to reply, "You will have to ask him yourself, but I can't imagine him refusing. He has taken a liking to you."

After a brief pause he started again, "We have a ninja academy which you are welcome to join next semester. There will be kids your age there if you would like to join?"

it was a dirty ploy to make sure he was a ninja but it would have been a waste of a jinchuriki otherwise. He couldn't imagine B teaching the kid non-practical lessons, but he had Yugito the other jinchuriki if this fell through. Contingency plans were in place. He would have his weapon, and it wouldn't hurt if the boy thought it was all his choice. A little push in the right direction never hurt.

As expected the smile on the boys face deepened. What was not expected however was for the boy to leap over the desk in a flying hug screaming "Thank you." Repeatedly. The Raikage's instincts had set in at the sudden movement but after a split second he managed to suppress them. It wouldn't do well to start acting distant now. Then he was hugged. He let it slide for a few seconds before pulling the boy off. As Naruto took his seat again he couldn't help but wonder what the A was made of. It was like jumping into a wall. He was going to have to check for bruises after he left the room.

"I will arrange for you to start there next semester. Now I will call someone in to give you a tour of the village so you can familiarise yourself with your new home. They will drop you back to B after to resume your training." After a small nod the blonde said goodbye and was promptly met with his new escort outside.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. 

The women was nice and friendly. It had only taken an hour and a bit to be taken around but she had been nothing but pleasant the whole time. Her name was Timoko. She was average height and didn't look like a ninja. She wore a black and grey kimono with long flowing black hair which contrasted with her fair skin. Yellow eyes which seemed to soften at his smile. He was sad when they got back to the training area. She had been really fun to hang with. They had gone all over the village as promised and had lunch. At one point she even took him to an arcade seeing as he had never gone to or heard of them before. He gave her the bear he won on a throwing game.

She called him a sweetheart and told him he might just grow up into a little lady killer. She giggled at the look on his face when she said that. Seeing as he thought she meant literally. He noted he would have to request her specifically next time if the chance arose. After giving him a map and a hug she left him with B who looked slightly amused at the sight of Naruto with a slight blush on his face. Samui on the other hand stood there impassively waiting. Although not expecting much from an untrained five year old he was still a jinchuriki. She had never bested the older girl Yugito so it was time for a little payback, but couldn't go too far with B there though.

As B started the match it was surprising that it was Naruto who had jumped in on the offensive first. He didn't have much of a chance though. The blonde boy had speed and stamina but he lacked efficiency and proper moves. Samui just ducked back and when he went for a flying hay maker she just held her fist up toward him. Samui's reach extended a lot further than his and Naruto didn't react fast enough before he found himself on the ground clutching his jaw. He had taken much worse so he was back up in seconds. He knew he was out matched. There really wasn't any hope unless he could think of something sneaky. Not to mention charging in didn't work out to well, but before he could think of something she had already started moving towards him. Her assault was relentless and although it wasn't too hard, being hit in the same spots over and over started to hurt.

The kyuubi did take the edge off a lot of the pain as he healed the wounds, but the hits kept coming. That's when he saw the last hit coming, her arm was pulled back and had a tight grip on his shirt. Time slowed for a moment as he watched the hit coming. Her face was full of unrestrained anger and this punch was approaching fast. He was helpless. Too sore to move all he could do was close his eyes, relax and roll with the punch. Next thing he knew he was flying through the air and then black.

He awoke a few minutes later, dazed and confused. Then he looked over to see B and Samui standing at his side "Feel strong to beat up a five year old? Want to kick me while it's over too?" He bit out at her before spitting out some blood on her feet. Even though she held a passive face she did feel guilty, she went a bit rough on him and knew she had lost herself.

He went to say something more but she beat him to it, "I'm sorry, I got carried away. You just remind me of some bad memories." He looked her in the eye. At first it was anger, but then it changed. They were painted blue in sadness and memories of his own, "Whatever it's always the same excuse you bastards use. Least it was just fists this time." He said in a sardonic tone with a matching chuckle.

Now she felt awful. 'What has this kid been through? He was only 5 right?' The sincerity that was carried in his voice mixed with the look in his eye revealed more than the words themselves. She wanted to say more. She couldn't leave it like this, but B was quicker as he scooped up Naruto before looking at her and shaking his head. "We will talk later." Was all he said before walking away. He was going go to get him checked out but Naruto insisted all he needed was some rest. So they left leaving a distraught Samui standing alone in the training ground.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hey again. Critical feedback and ideas welcome. hope you enjoyed

Daydreamzz


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back for the second time today but now that mocks are over I'll probably only get out one if that a day. There will be another time skip after this and then I should be sorted for a while. I think Naruto's fight with the Kyuubi is going to be a while. How I write that is still lost on me haha  
I do not own Naruto. Excuse my babbling, and here consider this chapter amends.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 5

**Naruto age: 8**

He was puffing, but in no way was he slowing down. Once again talking without thinking it through had got him in trouble. In a bout of anger caused by one of the more cheeky students in his class**,** he had challenged them all at once**,** all fifteen other students. Surprisingly**,** the teacher had allowed it saying it might teach him some humility with a laugh. How wrong he was.

Naruto's training had been getting intensive but due to the kyuubi's healing his muscles would reform stronger than before after each session. Not that Naruto was huge by any measure**;** but he was toned and a bit taller than the other students with the diet B had put him on.

Ducking under a wild swipe from one of the more, let's call it theoretically based students, the blonde got under the guard bringing his elbow out knocking the boy off his feet. Jumping back quickly to avoid getting swarmed by the remaining ten students**,** he decided hit and run tactics would be the most efficient. He was good but charging head on would only bring his defeat.

Scanning the crowd for the more arrogant classmates he started calling them out by name. Now this would be fun. "Xian is that you in the direct middle over there? Afraid without protection on all sides I'd pick you off first huh? You might just be the smartest of the lot", Naruto laughed before jumping back again as the boy named Xian charged out knocking a few students in front of him over in his haste to reach Naruto.

"Tut tut, that's no way to treat your friends", Naruto continued to tease as he barely dodged a spear tackle. If one of those connected it would be all over, but as the boy passed Naruto chopped his neck and the boy was out cold.**  
**

'One down nine to go**' **Thought Naruto. Now it was time to go on the offensive. In a dash of speed he caught one of the kunoichi in training in a lariat, courtesy of B's training. Though he had gone easy on the girl she didn't get back up after it.

'Damn maybe even that was a bit much**'** he thought. Instead of jumping back like last time he rolled off to the side slightly while using the momentum to bring one of his hands at another but was blocked.

This continued until the amount of students was down to three. Catching the better students off guard wasn't nearly as easy. Even harder when they surround you**, **a tricky position for a taijutsu only fight. Through a bit of observation he could see the last female left was favouringone leg.

'Must have been when Xian charged**'**, he mused. Naruto turned his back to her, goading her into attacking next. As soon as he felt his senses going wild he quickly spun around catching the punch she had aimed at the back of his head. He then used the flow to swing her at one of the others trying to catch him off guard.

Unluckily for her it was the injured foot which caught his face, eliciting a cry of pain from her and a grunt from him. Then she was released**,** **a**lmost catching one of the last two who had jumped over her as she slid across the ground. Capitalizing on him being in the air Naruto shoulder barged the kid knocking the air out of him before he hit the ground heavily.

The one who was hit in the face had recovered now but was sporting a bloody nose, it didn't look broken though. It was down to the last 2, seeing the rest of the class decimated had broken their resolve and both charged figuring it was their best chance. One of them suddenly dropped and slid across the ground with a foot aimed at his stomach while the other flipped in the air bringing down his heel for an axe kick.

What happened next surprised them both. Instead of jumping he merely put his foot out to match the kick effectively stopping the boy on the ground while the other missed completely, but it wasn't over yet. Naruto reached up grabbing his leg momentum**,** pivoted the angle he was coming towards the ground at and ended up smashing head first into it, hard.

All of that had happened while looking into the boys eyes that were in front of him, with a smile mind you. Slowly he stuck his hand up as not to warrant a reaction from Naruto, "I forfeit", he said scrambling to his feet. Never once did he break eye contact.

The teacher was shocked. Naruto wasn't a bad student but he didn't think he was this good though. If only he would put as much work into the written work.

"Alright everyone back to class, for those who need it ask another student for help getting back.**" **He said, earning a group of groans from the kids.

Naruto was already helping the girl who he had flung with the bad leg. She had a heavy blush which was being ignored by the blonde. He knew what it meant. The blonde had seen the same look on many of their faces, but instead of embracing it or shutting them down, ignorance seemed to be the easiest way through.

Naruto was still living with B who was now considered his unofficial adoptive father, but they both felt the same way . The Raikage had decided to hold off putting Omoi and Karui under B's tutelage until they graduated. They were to be put on a team with Samui as their sensei for missions while all were under training from B himself. They were to be combat specialists and used for higher ranked missions once Naruto completed his Bijuu training . His body still wasn't big enough for more than 3 tails**,** but by the time he graduated they were hoping for five.

Samui and Naruto had become like brother and sister over the years. They had gotten close after one day she caught him before he could leave like he had been when she appeared. After a solemn apology he waved her off saying it was fine, but she insisted on making it up to him. A few bowls of ramen later they had gotten to know a bit about each other. Over time this became a regular thing so once a week B, Samui and Naruto would go out and have ramen after training.

To her they became a second family; to Naruto he finally had his first.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

In a cavern stood ten spectral images, these were really just "thought waves" converted into chakra and amplified by Pain, the figurehead of the Akatsuki. This was the magic lantern body technique, and allowed communication between all of them as long as they had chakra and were seated.

"Hey when are we going to start hunting down the jinchuriki already?" a loud obnoxious voice asked**, **penetrating the silence.

"Shut up. We will get them when we are ordered to, for now we will keep collecting bounties on other missing-nin", replied a gruff and annoyed voice from a man close to him.

"Thank you Kakuzu, we still need to raise funds for our operations. We will start hunting them down when the time is right**,**Until then you have your orders", with that the images started fading, until there were only two.

"Do you think it is wise to leave them for so long?" said the last one member to Pain who stared at him for a moment.

"Do you doubt the abilities of your fellow members or yourself?" the man grumbled something before giving a quick "never mind", before fading away. Pain narrowed his Rinnegan,eyes it would not do him well for members to start doubting him.

**Naruto age: 10**

Naruto had grown again. Beyond that and his skills not too much had changed. The blonde was getting bored of being stuck in the village. He wanted to go out and explore, meet some new people, fight some REAL battles. But alas, until he became a genin he was practically confined here like B.

He didn't know it but as he was walking B was worrying a bit at home. He trusted Naruto's abilities but this was something even he had struggled with when the time came. It was time to take Naruto to the Falls of Truth, the first step to mastering your Bijuu. As theyarrived**,** he noticed B was acting a bit weird**;** explaining to him that it was time to start training his jinchuriki abilities; Naruto's smile couldn't have been bigger.

"YES FINALLY!" Naruto cried out before promptly being hit on the head "ITAI!" he yelled on the ground with a lump emerging out of his hair. "This is serious Naruto." This stopped the blonde as he looked almost frozen. B had almost always had certain playfulness to his voice, but his tone carried nothing more than somberness.

The walk to the falls was tense. B was thinking about how Naruto would do considering his past**,** whilst Naruto was thinking about what he was about to face. B had left out what he was about to undergo apart from "The waterfall reflects one's true self", what could that mean? He was being his true self wasn't he? Then they had arrived. It was a beautiful setting if nothing else. There was a certaintranquility about it which just didn't seem like a daunting place. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees and a massive waterfall. There was also a small patch of land in the middle of the small river opposite the falls.

As instructed by B he quickly hopped onto the island and setting himself down in a meditative position. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. He waited for a few moments but then he heard a voice.

"Funny isn't it, being so far from our old village but still feeling the hate with every memory?" Naruto opened his eyes only to be faced with something emerging from the water. The first thing he saw was the glowing red eyes before an almost exact replica of him stepped out**,** red and black eyes stared at him before it continued.

"Even in this new place you are treated differently, trapped and kept in your little corner, what did B do to earn him this obsolete place? Until now he was alone, do you really think he lived alone by choice? They call him hero and he stays under their thumb, you don't even have that luxury", the voice was his but at the same time it wasn't. It sounded almost distorted or possessed. Naruto didn't understand what was going on, and the things this person said were so cynical it couldn't be him.

"You're wrong", he said resolutely. The dark Naruto before him just started laughing

"so it does speak after all. Am I wrong? Take a look around. No matter where we go we will always be treated like lepers. They keep you together, they keep you away." His dark self said.**  
**

"NO, I chose to live with B. If I asked he would probably say he chose to live there too. Who are you anyway? What right do you have to tell me how I feel and what is happening to me?" the dark smile dropped from its face.

"Can't you tell? I'm you." His dark self said.**  
**

Naruto stared before saying the only thing he could think of, "No you're not**, **I'm me and I'm definitely not you"

"I'm the real you, the real you that lives deep in your heart", at that Naruto got up.

"I don't ever remember being that pathetic", He half yelled but it just stood there smiled. "This place is called the falls of truth isn't it? I never figured I'd be able to come out like this, what a great place", he said looking up for a moment. "I never lied though; I am your true self**,** the real you."

"The real me?" Asked Naruto.**  
**

"Yeah, I'm the precious hatred inside of you. The dark part of you, the only difference...is that the Kyuubi has taken a real liking to me", he said the last sentence with malicious smile. The smile suddenly deepened, "there's no getting rid of me, it is hopeless", Naruto was sick of listening now all this guy kept saying was "I'm the real you", but that thing wasn't. He was in control, but B must have done something to pass this. Fighting himself just sounds plain stupid. You can never win a fight with yourself. So what options did that leave? Diplomacy? Well it couldn't hurt to try.

"I hate to repeat myself but you're wrong; maybe once I was a bit like you but like those memories, you are in the past. Things are different now, that's why you're there and I'm here. I know what happened to us as well as you but we are in the cloud, for the first time in my life I can smile not out of spite but because I'm happy, I have friends", Naruto paused and looked down before looking up teary eyed ."I'm loved", after this he started walking forward.

"Wha-what are you doing, you lie we can never be loved!" his dark self said, Naruto just kept walking forward.

"I'm sorry but you are no longer needed", Naruto was only a step away now.

"No you can't force me out, we are the same I know what you know", dark Naruto jumped back before screaming "I fight how you fight, it's useless!" and with that he leapt at Naruto fist cocked and ready.

Naruto stayed where he was, when the fist was just about to make contact he tilted his head and opened his arms. Suddenly the blonde closed his arms and hugged him before whispering, "It's ok now, I'm loved and I will share it with you too", Dark Naruto was silent. Then the red eyed boy spoke, "It can't. It can't make up for all that is already done. The pain, the suffering. It hurt so much, even now I can feel every punch, every slander and you want to just forget? Well I can't", He ended with a whisper but Naruto tightened his grip "I have and you're me, I believe you can. Now I need you to believe in me." The red eyed boy started trembling, "How? After all they put us through?"

"Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, love has replaced my hate and coming here has made me realize that. Now that I have, you have become me too. Since you are me, you don't have to worry anymore it's going to be OK".

Dark Naruto stopped resisting, his eyes widened and the black and red colouring shimmered before turning white and blue, tears started slipping down his cheeks as he faded away leaving only two words behind. "Thank you."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Feedback on this would be valued highly; even now I'm not sure if it's alright so please review. Hoped you enjoyed it, oh and for those of you who are interested so far its 2-0 to Naru/Karu. 'Til next time, catch ya.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeey there I'm back again and true to my word here's a chapter, and it's a bit longer so hopefully you enjoy it. I do not own Naruto. Oh and as you probably noticed it's going to be Naru/Karu sometime in the future. Tossing up between natures so don't forget to vote on the ones you think would be suitable. Well I'm done have fuuuuuuun.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 6

**Naruto aged 12**

As Naruto ran through the village his smile couldn't be contained. His patient waiting was finally becoming worth it as he ran towards the academy. Over the last two years controlling his youki had become immensely easier now that the Kyuubi didn't have any hate to manipulate any more. Out of the nine he could still only bring out two tails relatively safely and one for total control more or less. B said there was a final step, fighting the Kyuubi itself! That was, of course, if they couldn't make either a friendship or a bond, but that was way down the line.

That wasn't all that had changed though. He had grown again and was wearing the standard grey hood with black pants including shin and arm guards which were red and white colored. Also commando styled boots and a mask like Kakashi's except grey. To top it all off he had the swords B gave him before he left, they were just like B's and worn crossed over each other on his back.

When he reached his classroom he noticed it was not just his own but filled with another class as well. **'**So they're doing our exam together eh? Good**,** there might be some proper competition.**'** He thought as he scanned the room. After a few seconds no one particularly stood out so he just went and sat in an empty row in the back.

He managed to look calm on the outside but inside he couldn't wait. The jinchuriki was glad for the run otherwise all the pent up excitement might kill his composure. Everyone seemed a little on edge**;** nervous ticks he had picked up on throughout the year were being shown on his classmates. It made it a little clearer who the confident and the scared were, but still no one seemed to stick out.

It would seem he would have to wait until it started before he would know who to watch out for. That suited him fine since surprises made things interesting after all. The door opened and his teacher and another came in both carrying equally as passive looks before reaching the front.

"Hello everyone, this genin exam is going to start with Ninjutsu so please don't keep us waiting long after you're called. First up is Aiko Mura", lifting his hand he pointed to a door on his right. "That is where you shall be taking the exams, are there any questions?" the class was silent.

"Good now let's get started", he walked to the room he had pointed to and was quickly tailed by Aiko.

It was another 20 minutes before Naruto got called. He cursed his name for starting with the letter N, after sounding it out with all the other letters though he decided that maybe he could let this one slide. He felt a bit sorry for any kid with one of the variations, but it just didn't sound right to him at all.

When he entered the room his teacher didn't bother greeting him. Soon enough these brats wouldn't be his problem anymore and he would have a whole new batch**.** **'**Yaaaaaaay me**'**, he thought sarcastically. "OK let's start with a henge. Turn into me if you can." This was child's play to Naruto but he did as asked.

"OK a perfect transformation. Next we have kawarimi. As you can see to your left we have a log, a chair and a brick. Choose one to switch with but the smaller the object the better the score", Naruto knew he could pull the first two easily but his control still left much to be desired, not that he hadn't been working on it since he got here though. After a few seconds of his teacher giving him a blank stare probably mentally telling him to hurry up he chose the brick. After all nothing ventured nothing gained. Making all the appropriate hand seals he soon found himself on the other side of the room with the brick in his place. **'**YATTA!**'** He mentally screamed. He had done it! Now that must have put him around the top.

"And finally the nawanuke." He had managed to do it recently after focusing on his chakra control anytime he was awake. Currently he had 4 pebbled stuck to his back with chakra. When he wasn't busy he would move them up and down or sometimes even in circles. He couldn't afford the distraction now though.

The instructor got up and bound his hands and legs in rope, and then he sat back and watched. He couldn't remember how it worked but made a snake seal. His bindings loosened enough for him to wiggle out of and he did so promptly. After he stood up his teacher gave a quick good job before sending him out. After all with that score he must have made his teacher look good.

Then it was the written portion. After the rest of the genin wannabe's had finished the jutsu portion, everyone was assigned a desk and given a paper. It wasn't too hard considering it was simple math and reading comprehension in the first part; while the second was comprised of ninja and history questions. Despite having finished the test in half the time they still wouldn't let him out or on to the next stage. Once again he would have to wait.

Next up it was thrown weapons and although senbon were provided to those who could use them they were for the most part ignored. Naruto however was not most. After practice one day while walking home he had seen someone using them in a spar. He was captivated by them. There was just something about them like the efficiency her opponent had been incapacitated with drew Naruto to them.

At first he didn't understand why the guy had fallen so quickly. He had only been hit a few times from what he could see there was minor damage at best. He didn't even look tired. After approaching the user she had explained how different parts of the body when pinpointed could affect the body as a whole. She had been pulling them out of her sparring partner as she spoke and used the last one as an example.

"You see this point here?" she said point to where the senbon was. "That spot causes paralysis to the limb even though it's only a small area, very small in fact. If I had been off by a millimeter it would have been no worse than just the puncture wound", the women explained before taking it out and instantly the guy she had used as an example moved his leg**,** **s**tretching it out trying to get rid of the numbness.

Fascinated Naruto went straight home and asked if B could get him some and a book about pressure points and nerves for his training. If he was going to use them he would use them right. It had taken many hours of practice just to throw them right and over a year before he could use them to such an extent as hitting most his marks in the heat of a spar. To him it was worth it though. He knew he would have an edge on many opponents due to their lack of popularity. Not to mention the potential they have with poison as well, but for now he had focused on accuracy as the rest would come in time.

Up until this day he had only let B and a very unfortunate Samui know of his ability with them. After all a ninja's best weapon was discretion. So when Naruto picked up senbon for what the instructors thought was his first time they were amazed to see the deadly precision he wielded them with. Each target had a bull's-eye. Being a bit of a show off he was**,** he picked up one more and faced away from the target. With one motion he turned and released it. To the surprise of everyone the senbon hit the other dead on making it punch through the target more. For a moment there was silence until an eruption of screams of "That was amazing", "Wow!", and perhaps his favorite "Naruto-kun is soooooooooooooo coooooooooool", even if he didn't like any of the girls like that, it was still nice to have the praise.

The rest of the class's performance was pretty average. Some did well while others scraped by but in the end it seemed like everyone passed.

It was just Taijutsu and Genjutsu left now. Genjutsu went pretty quick as it was just dispel a Genjutsu and put one on an instructor for as long as you could. No one seemed to last longer than 10 seconds both ways excluding the poorer students who took a bit longer. Finally it had come to one of his favorite parts, Taijutsu.

One on ones was what he expected but not with each other. Naruto laughed to himself after wondering if it was because his teacher**,** a chunin**,** was a bit worried about being in the ring with him. OK a little big headed, but the guy didn't exactly look in practice so what was he to think? He knew this wasn't standard.

He was ecstatic when he heard his name called first, Omoi was the next name called but Naruto didn't recognize it. They both stood in a decent sized ring facing each other. Naruto had decided to let the kid have a chance to prove his skills before he ended it. He wasn't cruel and had no desire to crush his classmates needlessly.

"Hajime!" was the call but neither boy had moved, Omoi was sizing the blonde up while Naruto was giving the kid his shot. The tanned boy was worried. Even though he was above average in his class the boy in front of him had displayed advanced skills and was clearly the top in his.

'What if he's so good I don't make any impression? What if they send me back to the academy for another year? If this guy loses control**,** would the teachers be able to stop him before**?' **He didn't get a chance to finish the thought as a voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Sooooooo are we going to do this or are you waiting for me to attack?" the blonde boy asked nonchalantly. Omoi didn't answer fast enough so the blonde spoke again. "Suit yourself", and with that Naruto closed the gap. He wasn't going much faster than average speed. The blonde didn't want it to be over with a single hit after all the waiting he had just done.

The tanned boy only had enough time to put his guard up, but and the punch the blonde had thrown had enough force to push him back a few steps. **'**Damn that hurt, well I guess he's strength not speed**'** he deduced. A bit of hope rose knowing he could probably win off his speed alone. Looking up he saw the blonde approach for another attack but quickly met him trying to catch him off guard.

Naruto smirked. **'**So he has some ability at least**'** Naruto thought. The jinchuriki was a little surprised at the speed Omoi showed**,** but sparring B and Samui had him used to a whole other level; catching the arm thrown out at him**,** Naruto leaned back whilst simultaneously raising his knee and pulling Omoi with him.

The tanned boy was stunned. It wasn't the hit that had him frozen it was how the boy in front of him seemed to raise his speed and skill so suddenly, but that cost him as it had given his opponent time to retreat and gather his bearings. "Come on you have to stop freezing up. You're not making the impression you were probably hoping for if I had to speculate", was this boy just playing with him? No he would have tried to hurt him more, but then what was his motive? Then after a little more thought he came to the conclusion he giving them both a chance to show their abilities.

Once again it was Naruto who attacked. If the boy isn't even going to bother he may as well just end it. Throwing out a front kick he wasn't surprised when it was caught and held tight not letting him retreat this time. "That was the wrong block", was all that was said. True to his word he proved why. Hopping closer before the boy capitalized on his restricted movement his other legs muscles coiled as the leg bent. With a less restricted push he sent Omoi flying out of the ring and landing hard on his back. The wind was forced out of his lungs and he found himself tumbling back slowly losing momentum before sliding to a halt. The blonde knew what he had waiting for him so after the match he quickly kawarami'd with a shadow clone he had prepared earlier.

He was glad he had later when he received the memories of the clone**;** it would seem he had gained a few followers from the other class too. He could still hear the screams of, "Great job Naruto-kun", from one of the louder girls as he sat behind one of the rock formations in the training area. He sat there peacefully until his clone dispersed relaying the matches and that class was about to leave. His teacher had now given up in being surprised. A B rank technique being taught to an academy student was unheard of, but due to his 'special circumstances' he figured it might be normal for him and perhaps even expected.

After looking through all the scores he noted Naruto as rookie of the year which was no shock. What did surprise him was all 33 students passing**,** although some of them only just scraped by. **'**The Raikage will be pleased**'** he thought. As he told the class**, **a few cheered knowing they were about to get their headband. The atmosphere in the room changed from tense to joy in moments. When they all settled down the Raikage himself made an appearance and the class was instantly silent and at attention. Well apart from Naruto who gave a smile and a quick wave. No matter how much he tried to discourage it the boy still treated him somewhat like an uncle.

Luckily for A, Naruto was at the back so there was no need to save face, "Hello everyone, I am the Raikage as you may know, it's good to see so many of you passed the exam and I expect to see nothing less than your best in the future, I will lead all of you to the best of my ability also. You are about to enter a daunting world and I won't lie and say that this will be easy or that all of you will survive. My words of advice are to train hard and listen to your sensei's you will be provided with, they will guide you along the path you have chosen" he said before turning his head to the instructors**,** he gave a short nod before turning around and leaving.

The instructors were unsure how to follow that so they settled on dismissing their students for the last time after giving them details about meeting their sensei's the next day. The classroom emptied quickly as most of the class had people outside waiting for them. Naruto slipped on the hitai-ate before making his way outside with a smile on his face that almost hurt with joy. As he stepped out he saw was greeted to the sight of B and Samui looking around for him. There was nothing like the feeling he got seeing those two turn around with smiles of their own. As if on cue they spoke together, "We're proud of you Naruto", he couldn't help but leap forward and hug them both. He only just held back the tears of happiness that were threatening to slip down his cheeks. To him things couldn't have been any more perfect.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The choices I'm mainly tossing up between are his normal wind or both that and lightning. All suggestions are welcome though. I hope you enjoyed and if you think of a way I can better write/present my fic don't hesitate to tell me cause I'm keeeeeeeen to hear from you guys. Ah well enough said thanks for stopping by, catch ya.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, welcome to the new addition to WaL. Although this chapter didn't go exactly to plan since fonts apparently don't transition from word I hope you imagine it when the time is right. So far only got one vote for the affinities. Oh well, I don't own Naruto but enjoy.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 7

The Raikage sat in his desk staring at a box and letter that he had received many years ago addressed to Naruto for when he made genin. It was from the leaf and had a blood seals on them. Not that it had deterred him from getting the most advanced Fuinjutsu masters under his employ onto it, but they said there was no way it could be undone. The Raikage had even taken a blood sample from Naruto but it seemed it had to be fresh blood which brought the question as to what was worth securing to this degree?

He didn't like being underhanded as it just wasn't the way he liked to work, but for the leaf to send something so 'innocently' didn't seem right to him. Also why wait until he was a genin? Let the cloud train him and then have him trigger a reverse summoning jutsu? Not on his watch. He was going to let Naruto open it today, but he was having precautions made.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

B, Samui and Naruto had gone out to celebrate. Now that he was a genin and out of the academy he didn't have to wear the uniform any more. Though most did anyway. Naruto didn't want to though so they had headed to the shops, but had taken over an hour to get everything Naruto had asked for. Who knew that he would be so picky when it came to clothes?

He started out in normal outlet stores however unconsciously found himself outside a shinobi supply store. Being a militarized nation they had a decently wide selection. Known to somewhat be in the Raikage's favor the owner himself had come out to help Naruto find whatever he needed, pleasing walking money usually worked out well and he was a businessman after all.

B had told Naruto that money was no object and not that he didn't believe him, but he didn't feel right spending too much so tried to limit himself as he walked around closely tailed by the owner. He started with his torso since headgear wasn't really something he suited, but he was keeping his mask as he felt like it was part of him now. He bought a black muscle shirt which was tight fitted. It had light blue markings all across it giving an electrical effect due to the contrast. Partially over that was a light metal armor akin to what the black ops of each country wore except it only covered about half his chest due to the gaps made to increase manoeuvrability. This too was black with matching blue trimmings which were non-reflective to light as per special request.

Next he had purchased black skinny jeans to the recommendation of the owner. He didn't believe him that he could maintain any sense of mobility in them, but after trying them on he was genuinely surprised to find they were completely un-hindering. He bought high laced combat boots which were black and switched out his shin and arm guards for new black and blue ones matching the armor.

After seeing himself in the mirror in the store he made one more request. He got the handles of both his swords to be made blue. With that getting done he stood next to B. Looking at the two it would seem they had a similar sense in clothes it was only the colors that varied greatly. The owner came out and told them the blades would be ready tomorrow so with that they paid and left. The glint in the man's eyes as he totalled it all up was a little amusing. He was trying to hide it but his eyes betrayed him. The way he looked at the total almost salivating was a little strange, but he had been nothing but patient through the whole ordeal so they didn't had thanked B with a hug and they left towards the kage building since they had been told to come in a few hours after the exam ended via messenger.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.

They were let in immediately when they arrived and couldn't help, but notice a strange array spread across the floor of his office.

"Yo big bro, whatcha want us fo?" be rapped to A who decided to ignore him and talk to the blonde, "Nice outfit kid, now come here and stand on this seal I have something which is meant for you." Naruto did as asked but held a questioning look on his face. Of all people to give him something he didn't expect it to be the Raikage. And what was up with the seal?

Naruto was handed the letter first but when he tried to open it he found it was stuck, "Blood seal", A helpfully supplied. "Oh." Said Naruto before biting his thumb and wiping it across the strange pattern on the front. It opened immediately. Needless to say Naruto picked out the piece of paper and started reading. When he was done he closed his eyes before turning to the Raikage with a face contorted with rage, "This is not funny", His tone carried nothing but a thick hate. "Why have you done this?" If it was anyone else he might have attacked them but he knew better than that. Taking on a kage wouldn't do well for him. His eyes started to almost swirl with a mix of blue and purple. At that the Raikage thought explaining sooner than later would probably be for the best.

He had never seen Naruto angry in all the time he knew him so seeing him starting to shake with fury with what seemed a hint of pain was more encouragement than he needed, "Sent here from Konoha. It came a few days after you arrived and I have no idea towards what either that or the package contains."

The look dropped from his face. His eyes returned back to blue and he seemed to just stare off into the wall. The letter was written from one Namikaze Minato. Addressed to his son. Naruto cried. There was nothing else he could do at that moment as his mind tried to comprehend what had just learnt. The letter wasn't too long and it looked like it had been a bit rushed, but it did make sense. His hair, him being a jinchuriki, the pieces were always right in front of him. Jinchuriki were commonly family members or close relatives to kage. A precaution that was used to help maintain their loyalty.

Although feeling stupid he did feel strangely comforted. His parents had loved him. He wasn't just some abandoned unwanted kid unlucky enough to get picked out of the litter and slapped a demon inside. The letter repeated many times how much in the short time that they were around that they loved him. His old idol was his father.

Then out of the blue to the others in the room he started laughing. It was a normal chuckle at first but it turned sardonic quickly, "Fate is a bastard", he said mirthlessly. "-but now I know I'm not." It came out a little dry but he didn't care. Naruto tossed up between showing them the letter but decided not to. He settled for just saying his own his own summary. "Namikaze Minato is my father." This time his voice was lighter this time.

The room was silent as they all processed this. It didn't take long for A's mind to wander back to what was in the package, "Here this is for you also", A said handing him the package. He was hoping Hirashin and his other techniques were in there seeing as this was supposed to be handed to him when he reached chunin.

Naruto accepted it. If there was anything to prove the authenticity of the letter it would be the package he now held. Not that he was having doubts. He looked down at his thumb and had to bite it once again. After sliding it across the seal on top the wrapping seemed to slide off by itself leaving a beautifully calved wooden box. Naruto traced his fingers along the side and found it was strangely warm to the touch.

After a few moments his fingers found their way to the latches on the front and as they were lifted and the box opened. He pulled out the contents before deciding to read the letter first.

...

My son, I leave to you my estate and all that comes inside. Use the key while your hand is cut and it should open. I know this can't make up for all the years me and your mother missed of your life, but I hope you find something of meaning in there to you. If you are wondering about Hirashin I let the technique die with me. You might not understand now, but I want you to thrive on your own merits. You are my son after all. The Rasengan however is also in this box just in case Jiraiya hasn't taught you it himself. I could never finish it but I have faith that you will do what I could not. The last thing in the box is a photo. I want you to remember us Naruto and also that we love you. And we always will. _Namikaze Minato_

_ ..._

He put down the letter and pocketed both the scroll and the key. Searching the box again he found the final item. A picture of the fourth with a pregnant Kushina. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, fair skin and stunning red hair. He would have loved to have met them at least once. After a moment he put it away as well. Looking up he found all three other occupants in the room staring at him, "What?", was all he said as the three continued to stare. A was the first to speak, "What was in the box?" He said in a neutral tone. A didn't want to make the boy feel forced but he didn't want him to just walk away either, "A key with a note and picture, apparently I own an estate...in Konoha. Oh and something called the Rasengan."

'I guess it was too much to hope for.' A thought. The Rasengan's not bad though and I guess I'll have to send him to the chunin exams like I was hoping not to have to. It might just be in that estate somewhere the Raikage thought. Naruto noticed B and Samui had been awfully quiet while all these events came to pass and decided to see what was up. "Are you guys all right?" He asked turning to face them. Samui couldn't hold herself back any more, after watching Naruto cycle through a myriad of emotions she wanted to say or do something but she knew it wasn't her place. Now that he had talked to them she saw it as fair game.

As soon as the words left his mouth he found his face squished on her chest, "What do you mean are we all right?" She almost yelled. "How are you doing?" There was emphasis on the 'you' when she spoke, "I-I am fine." He said with a light blush. She still hadn't let go of him and didn't until B came up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go bro, we'l eat and talk for a while yo." Naruto just nodded and said bye to A and the others followed suit.

Later that night Naruto couldn't sleep. Too much had happened and was on his mind. So he did the only thing he could to try stave his thoughts off. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans he found the scroll from earlier today. It was time Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto learned the Rasengan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I hope you all enjoyed how I made Naruto look. The reason I didn't put in Hirashin is because I don't want him to be unstoppable before he even reaches chunin. What fun would the battles be if they were all over in a second. Noooooooooooo fun. Plz review and drop any ideas or critique on me. The vote still on, until next time catch ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone back again. How we all doing? Third chapter today is it? I've got a movie shooting tomorrow so I might not have time to write one but we'll see. 2-0 to wind and lightning. Think it should be different or fully agree? Well hit me up. I don't own Naruto but this chapter is mine so enjoy.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 8

Naruto hadn't slept all night but he thought he had made some progress on the Rasengan. He had followed the directions to the letter and it even had tips which were closer to study notes scribbled in different segments. Still he could start to form the ball but when he failed it would send him flying. Luckily he had decided to practice outside otherwise he might just have blown himself through the wall.

He had other things on his mind now as he sat in the classroom waiting for the jonin sensei's. He was a bit nervous about whom he would get on his team. In honesty he was hoping for two guys because he didn't have any fanboys. He shuddered at the thought.

A had decided not to tell Naruto who his team was even though he had planned it for years. He had hoped they would be a little stronger, but it was consequential after not having them trained by B with Naruto. They would catch up. He knew both of their parents well so he had high expectations from the two.

Their old instructor walked through the door and he didn't seem to be in any particular rush. When he reached the middle of the room he cleared his throat, "Hello everyone, it's been a pleasure teaching you all but I will now hand you over to your new sensei's. These are the teams-", Naruto faded out. He didn't really care where the others were placed and he was too tired to listen. Laying his head on the desk in front of him he decided to just relax until he heard his name. What happened was quite unexpected. He found himself in a dark hallway which had water up to his shins. Curiosity got the best of him and he started walking following it.

It didn't take long for him to reach the end and there before his very eyes stood a massive gate. By the looks of it the only thing that kept it closed was a single piece of paper with the word 'Seal'. Well that can't be safe he thought to himself only to hear an ominous voice reply, "How little you know human."

Naruto just laughed before having to jump back to avoid being clawed, "Hey now that's no way to make friends." Said Naruto. Then suddenly a pair of menacing red eyes appeared and glared at him through the gate between them. The Kyuubi would never admit it but he had some respect for the boy. The first reason was because his container reflected him and his container was steadily growing in power. He was still pitiful, but like his father he was slowly rising above the rest of these bugs that roamed the earth. The second was because even standing right in front of him the boy showed no fear or weakness, but he still didn't like him. He was too much like his father. Oh how he wished that it had been him that had taken the older Namikaze's life.

"Soooooo did you call me here for a reason or should I just go and leave you to you're...", he trailed off not really knowing what it did inside him all day. "Sleep?" He decided was probably his best guess. The Kyuubi didn't reply and sat eyeing him for a few moments before saying, "I don't like you, but...I have a proposition that may benefit us both. " Naruto narrowed his eyes at the demon, "What could you offer that would make this something I want? Or better yet what do you want out of this? Making deals with demons isn't a usual thing for me so I think I'll handle myself very carefully." Naruto replied in a skeptical voice.

"How about firstly, you change your mindscape from a sewer into something a little more entertaining. Perhaps a village. I'm sure you know the one since we shared your first kills there." Naruto didn't mind that really although he didn't know how to change it really so he asked, "How?"

"This is your mind just make it happen. Enforce your will and take control of it. First imagine it and then release a bit of chakra in your mind. Its similar principles to a genjutsu." The blonde nodded before asking, "And what do I get out of this?"

The Kyuubi smiled a menacing smile at Naruto, "A third tail. I will be busy so I will not be there to try take over your mind." The terms seemed fair so making a hand seal he started thinking about all he knew about the village. The blonde had traversed it many times and knew all the small places a child could hide. To put it lightly Naruto knew the village well. After adding chakra he opened his eyes and sure enough he was in the village. In front of him stood a big building with a massive reflective window. Instead of seeing his own self though it was the Kyuubi standing where he should be, "Are you happy?" He asked the fox. The Kyuubi was quick to reply, "No where are all the people to squish? You didn't honestly think I meant just the village did you?"

Naruto laughed again this time it was at the irony of the demon getting tricked by a human, but he didn't want to strain a relationship that could hold so much potential so he decided to remember and imagine all those that he could. Which wasn't many, "That's the best I can do unless you can remember for me." He said honestly, it wasn't like he could force himself to remember.

The demon replied in a bored tone as it was trying to hide his excitement and did so quite well if it could say so itself, but it couldn't with Naruto there. "No need, I'll use your chakra as a catalyst for mine. Then I can relive the good ole days. Now leave, we will talk again when I decide whether I want anything else." The kyuubi had plans. He was going to go through with them, but he didn't need the brat knowing that. He still had a lot more to dangle in front of the boy. With that said he forcefully pushed Naruto from his own mindscape making him wake up in the real world. As he looked around though it would seem that while he was under almost nothing had changed. That was lucky, it wouldn't look good if people thought he had fainted and missed his team and sensei.

Then he heard the Kyuubi's voice in his head, "Now that I have chakra mixed with yours in that skull of yours we can communicate without you having to come see me. Now back to how history should have gone." The voice disappeared once again.

One by one a team would be called and a sensei would walk in and collect them. There were only six out of the thirty three left so looking around there were only two girls left. No doubt being split one to each team. One was a fangirl who he didn't think would or should have passed. He really didn't want her on his team. Even now she was staring at him with a creepy smile. She was weird and having her on a team would be difficult to say the least he thought whilst pretending he hadn't seen her.

"Team Bari. Yodai, terimi and..." he had called her name. Naruto was stressing out. His fate was to be decided right here and now, "...Sodai, your jonin should be here any minute now", he almost collapsed onto his desk with relief while she looked outraged, "Why can't I have Naruto-kun in my team? Please this must be a mistake!"

The instructor just ignored her and looked between the other three students, "The rest are team Samui, since I'm no longer needed here I'll leave you to it", he said while already making his way to the door. Just before he reached it the though it opened and both jonin sensei's walked in. Naruto got up and headed over to her with Omoi and Karui leaving straight away. Things were going his way today it would seem. He didn't mind who he had for teammates even though the boy seemed a bit slow and the girl was still an unknown. He was however overjoyed to have Samui as his sensei. This was the best outcome possible in his mind. He still did want to see what the others were made of though.

He was sure he would find out soon during the test which was yet to come. First though it seemed she was taking them out to lunch as she brought them to the ramen stall they usually visited. None of them had said a word to each other yet. He internally cracked up at how awkward the other two must be feeling.

Silence was broken by Samui, "Hello I am Samui your jonin sensei, now I would like all of you to introduce yourself with your name, your likes, dislikes and any aspirations or dreams. I will go first, I like my own sensei and his adopted son, training and strong ninja. I dislike overly loud or disrespectful people and hot foods. My aspiration is to become strong myself and win the respect of other strong ninja. You go next." she said looking at Karui.

"My name is Karui, my likes are swords and practicing kenjutsu. I dislike people commenting on my figure and pessimists. My aspiration is to become a strong kunoichi and master some of the clouds kenjutsu styles", She said without hesitation and had reigned herself in purely because her sensei had just said she didn't like loud people. Karui didn't know how long she could keep it up though.

Samui turned her head and looked at Omoi, "you're up", He nodded and then sat there for a few moments, "I like having the time to think before I do things and people true to their words, I dislike liars and I also dislike people who are too loud. Right now I haven't really decided on any aspiration or dream"

Naruto didn't even wait to be told to start before he started talking, "My names Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, B and his protégé. I dislike prejudice and usually only getting ramen once a week. As for my aspirations I want to go out into the world and explore, as well as get strong and learn more about my parents"

With introductions out of the way each was already forming their own opinions of the other members. 'Well that explains a little more about Omoi's spar and Karui has a few ambitions. They seem nice enough.' Naruto thought.

Samui nodded before speaking, "Now that introductions are out of the way we can talk about tomorrow. Do you both know where the valley of clouds and lightning is?", she asked Omoi and Karui. She was happy to receive two nods, "That is where we will be meeting tomorrow for the real genin exam."

The tanned members of the group looked shocked while the other two sat there impassively, "Just relax the test should be a breeze", Naruto said offhandedly. Now it was Samui's turn to speak, "what makes you think it will be so easy?" She asked him, almost daring him to say something about her.

Naruto knew better though and knew just what to say, "Because we're not alone in this, Omoi, Karui and myself are going to take whatever you throw at us and give it right back, from here on out we are a team and your test won't be able to break us apart."

As hoped one of the others joined in. He had to repress a chuckle as Karui stood up and carried on from where he had left off, but a lot louder. "YEAH! Naruto's right. Tomorrow we are going to ace that test!", it only took her a few moments to realise she got carried away before looking over at a snickering Naruto and a frowning Samui. 'Damn it!' She thought, not even five minutes into meeting her sensei she had already yelled at her. The bastard who caused this was still laughing on a seat next to her. She was starting to get angry now, after a few more seconds she had had enough, "Shut UP!" She yelled as she tried to punch him. Without looking at her or stopping his laughter he leant back just enough for her to miss him. The momentum behind her punch was too much to stop and a poor oblivious Omio took the hit, while she fell into Naruto's lap.

Omoi was on the ground rubbing his head and looked up to a confusing scene, "Well aren't you quite the forward one?", said Naruto. The color of Karui's face matched her hair and she got up trying to form an excuse. He just put a hand up, "How about we go on a date first before next time?" he said with a wink. she went a little redder in a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I hope you guys found that funny to. Sometimes writing can be such fun. Plz drop a review and don't forget to vote, til next time catch ya


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there guys new chapter, the votes haven't changed. I do not own Naruto.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 9

The meeting didn't last very long after Karui's outburst and they had all gone their own way. Not before Samui informed them that they were meeting at 8 though. Omoi and Karui both went home and told their parents who their sensei was. Their parents didn't react too much, not knowing much about the young women.

Naruto had headed back home. He wanted to ask if he already knew that it was Samui as his sensei. When he arrived back at the house it turned out B was out so decided to go back to training the rasengan. After a few hours of constant trial and error he found he was starting to make progress again. He had the basic shape and was starting to get the hang of the rotation, but still had quite the way to go. The instructions in the scroll had emphasised letting it flow whilst still maintaining having the chakra spin in multiple directions. As it was he could only get one of those at a time and left the same result of an exploded semi-formed rasengan.

The blonde decided he needed a break, and he needed it bad. Making rasengan after rasengan was extremely draining, even on him. He would have to think of the theory behind and devise a strategy before trying again. It was getting dark so he headed inside. He didn't see B so made a ramen cup which he had stashed along with a few others for the occasions he was eating alone. After finishing up he went to bed. He had used a lot of chakra over the last 24 hours and still hadn't slept. So when he walked into his room he didn't bother undressing, he just fell onto his bed and drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

When he woke the next day he felt completely refreshed. It surprised him a little due to his lack of sleep, but he never needed much anyway. Getting up he saw that his bed was a bit dirty now. Maybe I shouldn't have been so lazy last night he thought as he started brushing his clothes. Looking out his window the sun still hadn't risen that take a guess he would say it was around 6.

Leaving the house he started walking towards the military surplus store in order to pick up his swords. In the short time he owned them he had really come to like them. Having the weight of them on his back was also a little reminder of his and B's relationship. It never failed to bring a smile to his lips though these days' smiles rarely left his face. He was quite enjoying the walk as he found the sky was beautiful today. There was a clash of pink and a golden orange as the higher clouds seemed to swirl around each other. Like there was a vacuum that caused them to endlessly continue flowing without confliction.

An idea hit him. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching he started producing a flow of chakra to his hand. Was it really so simple? Just needing a pull from the inside to keep the rotation while maintaining an even and constant flow? It was so simple, why had his dad not just said that? Well he still had yet to see the end result. It was a little unstable at first but it seemed to be working, he just had to practice it now. All that time he spent training seemed almost wasted. All he had to do was look at the clouds for a bit. Not that the training didn't help he had just mixed the steps up.

Arriving at the store the man let him in and brought out his blades from the back. They had been sharpened again, but there was something else he noticed. The blades themselves were a slightly different color, darker. Looking up the owner was smiling, "I see you have noticed them already, while you were trying on clothes B requested I personally see to their re-forging with chakra conductive materials. He even requested one of the stronger types specifically, as well as a blacksmith by name. You should thank him next time you see him as such requests aren't without a high price", the shop owner said with a devious smile. B had done even more? "Oh...ah thanks." Naruto said before the man waved him off. "No need to thank me as your patronage enough is thanks enough", that being said the blonde turned around and left.

Damn I'm going to have to do something for B to make up for all of this he thought as he headed towards the training ground. Being early would be good if at least one of the others had the same idea. They could strategize for what was to come.

As he arrived he was pleasantly surprised to see Omoi was already here. After greeting each other they had talked about what the test could be and how they would handle each one. Well more like Omoi would share some of his exaggerated fears and Naruto would either; tell him the flaws in his overly thought through guesses or explain how they could handle the situation. This went on for an hour before Karui showed up ten minutes to eight. Omoi had pretty much run out of ideas at this point and felt a strange calm he hadn't really known. It was strange for him not to be under constant worry, but he couldn't say he missed it.

He was glad that the boy who had destroyed him in a taijutsu match was on his team. Not only had he just shown patience but also creativity, plan devising skills and a calm and clear headed demeanour. The blonde before him was definitely the leader type. He wanted to see him in a real and dangerous situation before letting him take charge though. A lot of people were good in theory but froze when they were out and in the field.

Karui was a little apprehensive between joining the two. After the little 'incident' at the ramen bar she realised she had shown Naruto she was prone to embarrassment with certain subjects and insinuations. It didn't take long for him to capitalize on that and took to teasing her pretty quickly. No matter how hard she tried to hit him after he would always seem to evade her grasp and Omoi sometimes got caught in the cross fire. This was the main reason Samui ended the team get together so quickly.

Naruto tossed up between having a bit of fun or being serious with the test coming up. He decided for settling in the middle, "Hey there Karui-chan are you ready for the test?", he asked with a sly smile. She hesitated for a moment "Yeah I'm ready, and stop calling me that", she said whilst trying to act unfazed. Naruto caught the hesitation and smirked but did not press further. "You should relax", Omoi said in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

She gaped at him, being in his class and generally around the white haired boy she had never heard him talk calmly and never dreamed he would tell her to relax. Something wasn't right, and that can't have been Omoi. It must have been a shadow clone she concluded, but what was Naruto playing at considering he didn't even try hiding it? Well whatever game he was playing she wasn't having any of it. A shuriken appeared in her hand. Omoi saw this and would usually be worried but an hour was a long time to try cover anything that could happen. Karui attacking him because she thought he was an enemy or a clone just so happened to be one of the first and he was prepared. Just as she threw the shuriken she was surprised to see Samui pick it out of the air before it went two feet towards him. "Attacking your fellow teammates is not cool Karui." She said in an even tone.

"It's not Omoi it's a clone sensei", she said as if it were obvious. The white haired boy just took out a kunai and cut his finger in front of her, "No clone just me", Was all he said. Not even seemingly bothered that he had just been attacked. The red head was caught off guard by this and quickly apologized. What happened to him? She turned to see Naruto's smirk even bigger. Once again he had made her look silly in the presence of their sensei. Why did he keep doing this to her? He hadn't done it to Omoi once.

Samui turned to Naruto after seeing the smug look on his face, "You're doing I suppose. I don't even have to ask." The other blonde turned to her, "I assure you sensei that all I have done is talk, nothing provocative", she had been watching them from afar since 7am. She had come early to see if her team was going to play it smart and meet earlier. She was getting a little worried that Karui was being excluded though. Naruto certainly wasn't making it easy for her and she was going to talk to him when she got the chance.

"Whatever, now your test will be simple. I have created shadow clones which you will have to defeat in order to make it to your objective but there will of course be other difficulties. Now your objective is to reach the other end of the training ground and kill the target", she handed a picture of the target to each of them. A fairly average looking person with little distinctive features. With that done she began again, "Then you will meet me back here once you are finished. The trip back will be difficult though. This test is made for this team specifically as we will be mostly taking either assassination or combat heavy missions. Are there any questions?", Samui asked. "Are there any restrictions on what we use during this test?", Naruto asked having predicted the answer to come. "Just the one, no youki. No excuses. I will fail you Naruto but the team will still be viable without you or one of the others. We have been permitted to have a three man cell if it comes to it. Now go, you have your mission directives", Naruto just nodded while the others looked stunned.

Although some people knew, a good portion of the village didn't know he was a jinchuriki. The shock on their faces wasn't tainted by fear or hate like he was still used to from konoha. Nope it was just shock which quickly dissipated. It wasn't such a big thing, they already had 2 other jinchuriki so why would be a third be a big thing? The reason why they didn't fear them here was because of B. He had shown them he wasn't the demon that had killed their kin. They were normal like anyone else just with more chakra and a few other perks that come with having a demon sealed inside of you.

They all turned around and started running. Not full out but enough to make decent progress while maintaining good area awareness. Getting caught off guard would only serve to severely decrease their chances at success and it didn't sound like she had made it particularly easy for them to start.

It wasn't long before they had come upon a few traps, they weren't particularly complicated but they seemed too obvious for Naruto's liking. They stopped to work out how to proceed but the blonde had already made plans. Instead of disarming them himself he sent a few shadow clones henged as their team while they hid themselves behind rocks. As soon as the 'team' approached two of Samui's clones seemed to appear out of nowhere and it was a short fight to say the least. Not before getting one of hers which surprised Naruto. She must have been going easy on the other two he thought.

Samui most likely wasn't going to make this mistake twice. The easy part was over and now the real test began.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.

Hoped you all like the start of the test. Review, and vote on the nature. Cheers and catch ya


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back with a new edition to my story. Entering double digits at last. This is the rest of the genin exam and i hope you enjoy. I do not own Naruto. Its been decided Naruto will have both wind and lightning for those wondering. Without further a due i present chapter 10.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 10

Naruto knew there was at least one clone left out there somewhere. After a bit of conference they decided to hold a formation whilst dodging the traps. The blonde had spotted and relayed where each was and how they could get past. If the clone attacked while they were going through he was confident that none of them would be forced into any of the traps. There were too many holes in the defence. As expected just before they could cross the trapped land she appeared, forcing them out of formation but they didn't split up. Naruto had thrown a few senbon which served as a good distraction. Which was until he noticed that it wasn't anything but a normal clone. There was no shadow and he knew her as more an advancing and deflecting type as opposed to a dodger when it came to his weapons.

They were halfway across when it made itself know at last. The clone was standing at the other end waiting for them. I guess there is no avoiding this one the blonde thought readying his swords and he noticed the other two mirroring his action. This is when he caught a glint of a small amount of ninja wire had been set up across the ground they were heading towards. The other two weren't as observant and they soon found themselves in the air dodging a barrage of shuriken. As the clone released the kunai it had in its hand it thought what will you do now that you can't dodge? To her surprise they all blew up into smoke. What the...? Clones again? I was sure that had been them, it had to be. A short while away they were back in their hiding place from before, "That was good thinking Naruto because if these clones weren't here to kawarami with we might have been in trouble", Omoi said while Karui just nodded. Now they were back where they started though.

This time they went straight out again as to not give the Samui clone any more time to make traps. This time they saw her starting to set one up again, but it was too late. Naruto charged after throwing a few senbon. If she was distracted with him it would give his team time to cross instead of being targeted by it he mused. It blocked them with a kunai but was forced to draw it's sword as Naruto engaged the clone with both of his own. Although surprised with the speed the blonde had displayed it had only served to encourage them as the last two members picked up the pace. The clone didn't have a chance against all three members of the team.

After the clone was cut down by a stab of Omoi's blade they kept moving in a formation. Naruto headed the charge with Omoi on the left and Karui on the right. In no time they reached their 'target' with only a few traps to deal with. Said target was surrounded by a group of guards with armor and katana. Since the clones were henged into samurai they decided stealth would obviously be for the best. Lest they be forced to deal with the group while possible reinforcements were on their way. Samui had said getting back would be hard.

They took a few minutes to devise a plan but they had one. They made their way around them until they were on the opposite side. Naruto sent some clones which looked like them back to the other side. A full on assault would be an obvious giveaway so he had them spread out to attack from different sides. He knew they didn't have the means to do this subtlety. after a run down on what the others abilities were he found kenjutsu and the academy jutsu were really all they knew apart from thrown weapons and taijutsu.

B had refrained from teaching Naruto many jutsu. Shadow clones was really the only technique he had let him learn so this made subtlety difficult. The fact that these were also just clones meant luring one away would be out. Samui wouldn't fall for such simple tricks and it wasn't like they had surprise either. All that really left him with was confusion, but that was ok with him. The henged clones ran in from different directions but instead of attacking they dodged each attack and quickly through shuriken which were mostly dodged leaving them in the ground. When the clones got close enough they quickly pumped a more than necessary amount of chakra into the henge creating a large amount of smoke.

Now 3 of the guards had doppelgangers but there was more. One of the shuriken was also a clone which henged into a new guard under the cover of the smoke in the area. It quickly took a defensive position slightly behind and off to the side of the target going unnoticed in the disarray. Before the target knew it he was stabbed from behind with a kunai and promptly exploded into smoke.

Having never been seen the group took this as their cue to leave, the plan had gone off without a hitch. Omoi and Karui couldn't help but feel a little unneeded having done very little during the whole test. They were both hoping that what was to come next would give them a chance to show their own merits instead of Naruto's. How was he so strong? They knew he was a jinchuriki but he hadn't once used a power which could be linked to the demon. Naruto was having similar thoughts. He didn't want to leave them to do nothing, but a full assault for an assassination was impractical. He hoped they saw it his way and didn't think less of him for taking control of the situation.

As they ran back they had taken a different route in hope of maybe facing less resistance. It didn't take too long and a few avoided traps later until they saw it. Damn it B thought Naruto looking at the 20 samurai that stood between them and Samui. They could even see her in the distance so they had to make a decision, "What do you guys want to do, stay and fight or run for it?", but he already knew the answer. Surprisingly it was Omoi who started first, "stay", was all he said looking out at the crowd apprehensively. "Yeah, we can take them no sweat." Karui said with conviction. In fact so much conviction that all the clones turned and looked at the place they were hiding. Naruto sighed "Well who needs surprise anyway."

"Stay on my flanks, I'll take the front and rear." Was all he said before making a kage bunshin and running towards the crowd. As they were running they all started throwing their weapons at the crowd. The shear amount that was being fired off was enough to dispel a few of them. When they were all but there they drew their swords and started slashing, blocking and parrying their way through the mass of clones. Naruto couldn't help but remember the good old days in the academy as he blocked and then stabbed a clone before kicking another. The other two weren't fairing bad either. Having spread out a bit as to give each other a full range of motion for their swings. They were decimating the group of clones. In seconds they had swept through and reached the other side whilst taking out at least a few clones each.

As the blonde turned to see how many clones were left he couldn't help but be captivated for a moment. Karui moved with a grace and swiftness which had him entranced. It was like watching a deadly dance as she twisted and twirled with practiced ease. He didn't even notice how fast the number of clones was dropping as they flocked around her only to be dispatched a moment later. That was until he noticed one which had snuck behind her and had its sword raised, in a quick burst of speed he raced towards them. It seemed she realised the position she was in as her eyes widened in realisation, she knew it was too late. She was going to fail the test as soon as the blade stopped at the back of her neck. That was when she suddenly found herself surrounded by a red energy. The tail which had appeared out of him as if from nowhere receded into his body. After the clone exploded he continuing to destroy the rest of the clones. Although he continued to fight normally at first he was starting to get more ruthless. His mind was enraged at himself. It was _his_ fault he had failed and Karui almost did. _He_ was the one leading them straight at the enemy. _He_ could have done things so many other ways but nope he did this instead. At least he was going to take the fall for this one, not anyone else. The thought of someone else being sent back to the academy for his mistake was something he pushed from his mind. He still had to get the other two through the test.

Karui was shocked. Did Naruto just give up his chance to be a genin for me? She thought incredulously. It was unbelievable and ridiculous at the same time. Karui had thought the blonde boy disliked her a bit because of all he did to her, but now, after he had done this. She didn't know what to think. There were only a few clones left now and Karui just stared, watching Naruto was like watching controlled rage personified.

His swift motions were brutal but left no movement wasted. The strength behind his strikes would send the clones skidding when they blocked. Not once did a blade come within half a foot of him and soon there was only one left. A quick parry left the clones guard open and Naruto grabbed, lifted and only then brought the clone down into the ground by its throat. The blonde didn't even realise the brutality he was showing still lost in his semi conscious reverie. He just couldn't shake it fully.

Walking over to Samui now that the danger for the most part had subsided they were all but silent. They were about to be split up just as they started working as a team. As they got closer they could see Samui still had the same unemotional facial expression, it gave nothing away. At first no one spoke, but the three 12 year olds had clearly disappointed looks on their faces. Things had been going so well and then their hope as a whole team had been shattered in seconds. Karui couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't had let that clone get behind her this whole mess would have been avoided. How could she continue to be a genin now that she knew it was at the cost of Naruto's chance?

"You have all shown a high level of performance, but I'm afraid Naruto broke the rule he was given. I'm sorry Naruto but I have to..."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hows that for a cliff hanger? Plzz review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, catch ya.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back after that evil cliff hanger. Just had to re edit the whole story because of my poor grammar. Here's the new chapter and plz tell me what you think. I know some of my ideas are quite out there. I do not own Naruto.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 11

Samui had been observing the team the whole time herself. She wanted to see unity and teamwork, but so far all that was apparent was Naruto had taken charge. It was a little disappointing to see him take on the whole assassination part by himself but they still had time to redeem themselves. It didn't matter how well they did really as the test itself was redundant. The raikage had not so subtly hinted towards Naruto needing to pass after calling her in the day before. It would just be a lot easier if he did actually pass the test. Justifying it otherwise would be somewhat difficult depending on how it goes. She watched them talk before charging straight into the group of clones she had B make.

Not before Karui got all of their attention though. She was going to have to break that habit of hers, but she could see her trying to be quieter around herself. Watching them fight was actually impressive seeing as they were winning quite easily. That was until Karui had let one slip behind her long enough to raise its blade for its decisive blow. I guess I won't have to work on her volume after all thought Samui. That was until Naruto suddenly let a fox tail surround her, but this wasn't all bad because Samui knew she could spin this in a certain way. Perhaps say it was something about teamwork or sacrifice. Now that she thought about it that was actually a perfect ending to this. She could even explain how ninja's have to 'see through deception' or something along those lines.

She quickly made it back just before the others finished the rest of the clones. Watching Naruto destroy the last clone was quite entertaining. He could be so brutal when he wanted to be, but she couldn't wait to see him in the field against real opponents. Samui wasn't sadistic she just found a certain entertainment watching fighters like Naruto.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. They all looked so distraught at the thought of Naruto not passing. It was kind of cute. She decided not to keep them waiting too much longer, "You have all shown a high level of performance, but I'm afraid Naruto broke the rule he was given. I'm sorry Naruto but I have to...pass you all", she said. Karui and Omoi looked surprised while Naruto hadn't caught on yet. Probably not paying attention, but she couldn't blame him. In that position it's hard to keep focused.

It only took another few seconds for it to register in his mind, "Wait what?", was all he said. His face was priceless. It was a mix of both shock and confusion with an almost hopeful pout. How she wished she had a camera at that exact moment. She had other things to worry about right now though. For instance whipping out a speech as to why Naruto wasn't failed. She would start there, "You completed every objective while also displaying the skill and maturity required to be a genin. You also showed great teamwork at the end as well as responsibility. Despite breaking the rules you have shown you would have given up your own place as a genin for another. You were the unofficial leader in the test and took the fall because it was you who was responsible if something went wrong.", there was a few seconds of silence before anyone spoke. "Oh", was all Naruto said in reply. He didn't know these exams tested so much or were so in depth. The cloud took their ninja seriously.

Then Naruto realised something. They passed the exam so why was he not celebrating? Karui bet him to the punch, "YEAH! Team Samui is official as of now! WE ARE AWESOME!", she yelled. Omoi just smiled and gave a small, "Wahoo", but that went almost completely unnoticed under Karui's shouts. Naruto however had jumped at Samui and hugged her which she returned. The others noticed this and stopped their celebrations. Was their sensei...hugging Naruto? Karui still being hyped up ran over and joined in. Omoi however was content to just stand and wait for them to finish their 'moment'.

Naruto didn't mind sharing but did find it a little odd having Karui there as well. He still hugged her back though, but Naruto had to admit he did rather enjoy her being there. Whether it was the subtle yet sweet scent he caught from her or the soft skin that met his he indulged in it more than he had expected. Karui on the other hand was having similar thoughts. Damn Naruto must work out relentlessly to get these kinds of results and his skins so warm yet strangely firm. They hadn't noticed that Samui had slowly been pulling away, but she wasn't a jonin for nothing.

After both Karui and Naruto opened their eyes they both met each others gaze. Yellow met blue for only a moment before turning around and to their horror saw both Omoi and Samui staring back at them with smiles on their faces. Samui's was a bit more devious though. They quickly released before both blushing profusely at the contact with the other teammate.

Samui started to laugh a bit while Omoi's smile grew. Naruto tried to play it off as nothing by walking back casually but the pink hue on his face betrayed him. Karui quickly followed suit. Naruto's mind raced as it tried to find a way to spin this so it didn't look as bad, "When did you leave?", he asked Samui in an even tone. Her laughing had stopped but a knowing smile remained, "About the time you sniffed her and she started squeezing your biceps", she said turning them both red again with a vengeance.

They were both lost for words and half wondering why the other person had smelt or squeezed them. This time it was Omoi who spoke, "I'm surprised you did not notice your head no longer being supported by Samui's large breasts as you were only left with Karui's flat chest", Omoi mused out loud. Embarrassment turned to anger quickly as she turned around and started to beat Omoi while shouting, "I'm not flat chested I just haven't fully developed!", she shouted before punching him. After a couple more seconds filled of his cries she stopped and walked back to the other two. Samui could only think on how she got the strangest genins. Now that the awkwardness had passed Samui explained that they would be meeting her every day for training or missions around eight. B had also made an appearance as their pseudo-sensei since he too would be assisting or running the majority of the trainings.

The genins had been invited to eat with B and Samui but had declined. Both tanned genins wanted to go home and tell their parents about the test, but Karui also just needed to be away from Naruto for a while after their hug. He couldn't agree more so they all left quickly going their own ways leaving B and Samui alone in the training area, "Did you see all that B?", she asked and B nodded. With Naruto gone he was back to his favourite kind of communication which was rapping, "The sight of young loves such a heart warming scene, but that look in their eyes showed that their pretty keen", she had to agree with that one. It seemed like she had nothing to worry about on the issue of the 'divided team'.

Naruto had gone to another training ground to once again resume his training on the rasengan. Now that he had a working principle all he had to do was work out the kinks by training over and over. B had revealed the potential use of shadow clones to a jinchuriki, but until now Naruto wanted to have just done it all himself. With this technique though he thought it was the perfect time to try. After making them he commanded them to start trying to form the rasengan. Figuring that making 100 useless clones as opposed to ten sets of ten which were all progressively better than the next he decided to make ten clones. The first 3 sets didn't do very well but after that the improvement became visible.

He tried it himself; to his surprise it was a lot better already. It would seem the multiple rotations only grazed instead of head on colliding now. After every clone exploded he would make another and it continued this way until he had started feeling the effects of mild chakra exhaustion. Constant rasengan's and shadow clones had worn him down after the first hour, but now he had a weaker version of the rasengan which was a big step up from the exploding blue chakra ball. He dragged himself home now that he was happy with his progress, but didn't have the energy to do anything except sleep when he got there. As sweet unconsciousness took him he found himself in Konoha staring at the window which held the fox, "I have another proposition for you", was all the fox said. Naruto considered leaving but decided to hear it out, "What do you have that I could want unless you're interested in trading the ninth tail?, Naruto asked without sounding hopeful. It was a great strain to keep his voice under control, but really what else did it have to offer?

The Kyuubi's grin got wider, "I know your parents final moments", Naruto was about to take it when suddenly a thought crossed his mind. If the demon knew he probably killed them and would love to share it. Why make a deal when wouldn't have to? Although he hated to Naruto would once again try be patient and wait, "Pass, you got anything else?", at that the fox's smile dropped. Damn it the stupid brat! Now I will have to give something else up, but I guess it was a stretch to start with the fox thought, "I want you to put chakra into all your senses. It's been too many years since i have felt the thrill of a kill, but this will work just like the genjutsu you placed on your mindscape. I will do all the work and your sense will all take a big rise in ability. How is that?", the demon asked only to see Naruto's smiling face as It held an uncharacteristically devious expression, "Sounds like you just tried to give me the same deal for less.

Add something I like in and maybe we will have a deal, but it's a big maybe", the demon started to snarl now. It barred its teeth before speaking, "Why you little!", this was one of the deals the Kyuubi had wanted to make sooner than later because then his container would get the great shock of turning a little foxy. The boy was still growing and the exposure to all this youki constantly running through his body would serve many purposes, "Since you seem out of idea's how about my own. You can't use any of these deals to make progress on taking over me and that includes the last one", which forced the Kyuubi into quite the position. If he said no he might never get a deal again, but saying yes was almost painful after planning out getting all the chakra to the boys head. There still wasn't enough there to attempt a coup d'état of his mind.

It was heartbreaking but the Kyuubi had his decision. At least if he feigned ignorance he would still maintain the connection and possibly be able to find a way. Having all Naruto's senses would give him all he needed to know about the boy to find either weakness or an opportunity, "Fine now put the damn chakra up there already!", Naruto however was still a little skeptical. Who wouldn't be skeptical making a deal with a colossal demon of hate? "Side effects?", he asked. The demon just stared at him, "Apart from the enhancements it's mainly cosmetic, and before you ask its minor. It's not like you're going to grow a tail of fur. Having this much youki in your nervous system might raise your healing rate and basically make you immune to poison, but the healing rate wont b much higher small cuts in a minute or larger injuries in an hour unless they are severe. Then that will still be days", the Kyuubi said in an irate tone.

Why did his container have to be so skeptical? It was times like this he wish he had some idiot he could control, "OK I have put the chakra there in all of my senses but hurry because this is pretty hard", which was the main reason ninja didn't boost their senses all the time. It would take just about all your focus and chakra control which was impractical for a ninja life. The Kyuubi mixed and sustained the chakra their and Naruto couldn't feel the difference yet still being in his mindscape. Naruto woke up still in his bed it was still morning but he needed sleep.

Not too much had changed yet but he could see details a little clearer and as he ruffled his sheets it was like he could hear every individual fold as it rubbed against itself. Closing his eyes as they were starting to burn a bit, but now that he thought about it he could feel a small heat throughout his body. It wasn't long before he fell asleep despite the uncomfortable feeling that wrought his body. He had just hoped it would be gone when he awoke.

I hope that was all believable and made sense. I wont enhance Naruto's senses too much cause i don't want them to consequentially make him op. In saying that though jinchuriki's are like being an ultimate in the ninja world. Oh well plz review and until next time, catch ya.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I'm back again. Elaboration on his senses as well as finding out the teams natures. I hope you all enjoy. I do not own Naruto.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 12

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the roof. The once bland paint was now a myriad of colours while detail was enhanced drastically. He could easily make out the jagged edges of where some paint had chipped off whereas before he had never noticed it. Everything just seemed brighter but at the same time it wasn't. Clarity was the only word which came to mind as he tried to describe it to himself.

That's when he remembered how the Kyuubi mentioned the 'cosmetic changes' and rushed to the mirror in the bathroom. At first he was mortified but then he started to like the look after a second glance. His once bright yellow hair had started become a dark orange at the roots leaving the tips of his hair a darker yellow. His eyes now had a slight purple hue to them and his pupils were now slightly slitted. Naruto's canines had elongated and he could feel he had bulked up a bit. Lastly were the whiskers on his face, but they were only widened slightly.

This new looks worked for him he thought. Training today was going to be fun with his new appearance and he couldn't wait to see their reactions. It was only about 7 so he decided he would make his way to the grounds and just train for a bit. B still wasn't around strangely. Maybe he had already left? Naruto had been asleep at strange recently times so it wouldn't surprise him if B had actually been around. As Naruto went outside it was like the world had been replaced as he slept. Of course everything was in the same place but his perspective on it had changed drastically.

Looking around as he walked through a market his eyes seemed to be picking up and tracking all the movement. His mind was surprisingly keeping up with the influx of information as his eyes darted around. It was like he tracked everyone's movements at once. Studying them as if they were threats and he was just waiting for a sign of a hostile action. That wasn't the only thing he noticed though. It would seem he had just become extremely good at eavesdropping. He could hear people as they bartered for a lower price and the latest 'gossip' from about fifteen metres behind him. That in itself was by no means impressive, but doing that in a busy street which were filled with all sorts of noise? Not bad if he did say so himself, which he was.

He himself did not go unnoticed however. There was a decent amount of approving looks mostly from the surrounding females. He heard the 'gossipers' behind him say, "I can't wait to see how he looks when he gets a bit older", the other one playfully chided her before agreeing. Now that Naruto had tested out his capabilities a bit more it he picked up the pace. The wind on his arms as he ran sent strange tingles along his hairs. Naruto really hoped his enhancement wouldn't include pain as well. That could be very problematic.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Reaching the training ground he wasn't too shocked to find it empty. He was still half an hour early after all. Making a few shadow clones he decided some taijutsu would be another decent test to find out any other 'blessings' from the Kyuubi. The clones had no chance even though it seemed they too had the same senses Naruto had. They had put up a bit more resistance than usual as they would duck away from hits that they shouldn't have seen coming. Receiving their memories had shown that the hairs on his body alerted him of approaching attacks. Man I really got a decent deal out of this one Naruto thought. He would consider thanking the demon later even though he got something also. Then he heard something in the back of his mind which he recognised as the Kyuubi, "kill someone, kill many in fact and I will accept your thanks", the fox said in something akin to excitement.

Having been satisfied with how much he had discovered Naruto sat down under a rock formation to wait for the rest of the team to arrive. It only took ten minutes before Samui arrived and another five for the other two. They were all a bit bewildered at the sudden change in his appearance. This was while he still had his mask on as well, but he was tempted to show them his smile now that he had been 'upgraded'. Not today he mused, his team was yet to see the lower part of his face and he would keep it that way. For now at least they would have to be content with the top half.

Samui was the first to talk, "I didn't see you as the type to dye your hair Naruto, care to explain?" he just smirked. "What would make you say that? I have never dyed my hair and I don't intend to" Karui gave him a blank stare. Then she added her own input, "Are you kidding us? You went from highlighter yellow to burnt orange in a night!", she almost yelled at the now orange haired boy. Naruto's smirk got deeper when she talked, "Don't tell me you don't like it Kari chan, and I had done it just for you as well", he ended with a wink.

Despite herself she blushed, but it was deeper than usual this time. She has been thinking about yesterday and all that had happened. He had almost lost the chance to be a genin for her, but was it just out of duty or was all this harmless teasing not as harmless as she thought? Oh how she wished to turn the tables on him. It just wasn't fair. Naruto on the other hand stood their snickering, but he was also deep in thought. His now enhanced eyes had seen just how red she was and could remember it had only really been this bad after yesterdays 'incident'. He pushed it from his mind though as he spoke again, "Soooooooo training? If you are all done talking about my hair" Samui just nodded but made a note to ask him what was up later.

"I want to start with taijutsu today just to see where everyone is at, but I already know what Naruto can do so why don't you two start?" she asked. Getting two nods they made their way towards a large circle that had been drawn on the ground. Samui was disappointed to see them both get into standard academy stances, "Hajime", was called and they both attacked going through the standard attacks and counters. It looked almost rehearsed at first due to the fluency they pulled off the simple manoeuvres but she quickly saw Omoi had a speed advantage. It wasn't a very long bout as that small edge was all Omoi needed to get a decisive blow that sent her rolling out of the ring. Damn I'm going to have to teach them both new styles thought Samui. On this team you wouldn't survive if you weren't above average.

After the match was called she analysed their performance. Karui had higher flexibility as her strength and speed was obviously Omoi's so she would have to find them both styles which fitted. With yesterdays performance Omoi needed a little more practice in kenjutsu and they all needed ninjutsu to learn. On that note she whipped out 3 pieces of paper and handed it to them. She had withheld letting Naruto try just in case he tried to get some early training on his nature, but as soon as he got it his smile grew. Omoi just stared at the paper confused "What is this for?" he asked since it was yet to be explained.

Samui was quick to amend that, "This is chakra paper, by channelling your chakra through it you will find which affinity you have. I shouldn't have to explain any further as you did just graduate, but go ahead I'm interested to see what we have got to work with" and so Omoi did and his paper crinkled. Samui nodded, "Ah lightning that's cool. It's not uncommon here so there should be plenty for you to learn" she turned to Karui who proceeded to channel her chakra now. The paper crumbled and the tall blonde smiled a little, "So we have an earth user, quite unusual for this part of the world but there should be some techniques around", she said while looking at Naruto who wasn't hiding his excitement as he stared at his paper with glee. "Go ahead", but before she finished the last word he had already started. She gasped as the paper split and the crinkled. A wind user was just about Rare anywhere, but for him to be double natured as well was unheard of now. That and magnet release was believed to be a combination of the two, but the paper didn't seem to attract anything.

That would have been ridiculous she thought, "Wind and lightning, wind by itself is rare so you are quite lucky Naruto" she said trying not to sound unfair to the others, but she didn't want to give him a big head either. An overconfident ninja is a soon to be deceased one. Samui had all the information she needed for now and she had a lot of arrangements to make. She herself didn't know any earth users so she would have to ask the raikage about it and wind later. For now she sent the team on a run around the field a few times. After they had done a bit of fitness they would go get their first D rank mission. She was going to enjoy watching their faces drop when they realised what they were doing. Every ninja has to start on them and she wasn't going to let her team be any different. Not after she had had to do them.

When they got back Naruto was fine while the other two were dead on their feet. How could he not be tired? They both thought as their blonde teammate started the next exercise. After they caught their breath they started the sit ups and push ups they had been told to do. Watching Naruto go hard on his exercises' made them feel like they had been left behind. They were above average though weren't they? They both came to the same conclusion. It didn't matter how well they were compared to the other students it was Naruto they had to catch up to.

Working with a goal to work towards they soon started pushing themselves harder. It was showing and Naruto had to admit he was impressed with the amount of effort they were putting in. Samui on the other hand was glad to see that after Naruto's 'little show' she made him put on that they had resolved to push harder to catch up instead of giving up. It wouldn't be an easy task as he had both advanced training from B and was a jinchuriki, but she had confidence they would still push themselves enough to make decent head way. The weights she was about to go get would help see to that, "I'm just going to go get something to help with your training so until I come back you should have a spar. Naruto it will be them against you so don't go too rough after all the exercise they just did", Naruto gave a nod just before she disappeared in a shunshin.

The other two had now witnessed enough of his ability to be worried, but it wasn't what they had seen that brought said worry it was the fact they knew he still had a lot hidden. They didn't feel so bad after his next words, "I won't attack, but I will change my mind if I don't think you're doing your best. Let's get started", both other team members jumped at him but he had the advantage. Dodging back he waited for them to hit the ground and jump again, but when they did this time he leapt forward ducking under both their blows in a side dive. He continued to twist in the air until he landed on his feet behind them after doing what seemed like a barrel roll. It had happened so fast the other two were a bit confused as to how he had just slipped past them so easily. Turning around they saw him let out a sigh, "Why is no one around when I pull stuff like that?", taking his talking as a sign of distraction they both decided for a pincer manoeuvre. Naruto knew all the academy moves which was why he was so confident as he dodged and weaved between all their attacks. Karui was quickly growing frustrated and her attacks were growing less and less coordinated as time passed. Why was he so good? It was like he knew what they were going to do before they did! She screamed out in her mind. Suddenly though she felt a light backhand grace her cheek.

It didn't hurt at all but Naruto gave her a 'are you stupid' look, "Brawling is no way to try hit me and you even had a better chance with the academy taijutsu. Ive seen the way you can move with swords, but what your showing now is awful. What is it with a sword that brings out that grace and elegance I have seen you have? It's not the blades Karui you have that finesse and flow that had me enamoured. You can do it again", despite the fact he had been dancing around Omoi as he spoke the words still hit her more than the backhand ever could have.

He was enamoured with me? That thought wafted through her mind before coming back to his advice, but she didn't have her swords so how could this work? Getting into her kenjutsu stance she readied herself. One of the first lessons she was taught in kenjutsu was the sword was an extension of the body. In theory that could mean that what she learned in kenjutsu could be transferred to taijutsu if she used her arms instead. At first spinning and swinging her arms felt really really stupid, but as she did it more and more she found her flow. Incorporating her kicks as slashes and her punches mainly for thrusts worked well. Soon enough she noticed that this was actually working and that Omoi too was trying to follow the kata's he knew by replacing his sword with limbs.

It was a strange sight for Naruto, but he still had to admit once they got into a rhythm they started to flow nicely. Had he not been faster or had the new sense's he didn't think he would have lasted for too long. Why haven't people done this before? He wondered as he had to lean back from a very accurate jab from Karui and then back handspring to avoid Omoi's roundhouse. Although it was one movement he had almost skimmed Karui with both his legs. Damn that was too close. They're really are starting to improve Naruto thought.

Samui had been watching them as it had only taken her a few minutes to get the weights and come back. Naruto's creativity mixed with both Omoi's and Karui's adaptability led the creation of their new taijutsu styles she mused. Although perhaps a little extravagant with all the twirls it was definitely more effective on Naruto than their academy taijutsu. This really was the start of a truly effective team.

Please review, The kenjutsu to taijutsu thing was a little out there so tell me what you think of the idea. Thanks for reading, catch ya.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there again, I'm back with another chapter. My idea's have been a bit too experimental as of late so here is on which I guess is normal by my standards. I do now own Naruto. Happy reading.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 13

Although not saying it she was very impressed with all her genin. After she had handed them the weights there were no complaints, but surprisingly it was her two tanned students who asked for more weight to be added. She had to explain it would be better if they got used wearing them first or they could damage their muscles more than build them. They accepted that answer not wanting to get further behind. Naruto would have complained about them if they were the same. Since they were heavier weights though he hadn't felt the need to argue about them. Samui put a mild genjutsu on his that made them look like the others ones so the others wouldn't persist.

Samui could be very sneaky when she wanted to be. The fact that she didn't look like the type had always helped her pull these tricks off. His weights were quite a strange type because they were like metal bands, but had the release button on the opposite side to the opening. This was so someone could wear them under arm or shin guards whilst still maintaining the ability to release them at short notice. Once they were on the genjutsu was dropped and they started following Samui to get their first mission.

B and Samui had left out telling Naruto about D ranked missions purely because his expression was going to be golden once he found out. After arriving they were directed to the raikages office instead of the normal mission dispensary centre. Once sent in a few minutes after arriving the raikage had asked for a summary on their current abilities. He was very surprised with Naruto's new look but it paled in comparison to the boy having double affinities. It was only further bolstered by one being wind.

He wasn't sure he had the means to train the boy in that element, but there were some old scrolls that the Cloud had held onto since the old shinobi wars. A didn't know the story behind them but each kage was told by the last of what the treasury held. Not in detail but a general summary.

Kumo ninja's used to be very good at ambushes so they had taken many things from the other nations. So he figured there might be a few wind techniques down there somewhere. This wasn't necessary to think about now though. Naruto hadn't even done any of the affinity exercises. The boy could always learn about wind after lightning anyway since there were many resources here to help with that. Karui would either have to be trained by her parents or another jonin depending on if her parents were busy or not. After the summary on their abilities was given Naruto spoke, "A have you seen B? Because I haven't in a while", A nodded. B had been very busy for him but he couldn't tell Naruto where or why he was away. Though he had suspected him of helping Samui in the genin test.

"B will be with you again soon, he does have his own duties to the village as do you now", A said neutrally. Naruto was used to this as it did happen every so often, but it didn't mean he wouldn't miss him, "I expect you to have them ready for their missions and other things in the future. You are dismissed", A said eliciting a, "Yes raikage sama", from Team Samui apart from Naruto who just waved and smiled.

After leaving they went to the mission dispensary to pick up their mission, but to Naruto's horror it was weeding a garden. His pained expression was followed by a defeated slump as they walked toward their objective.

The mission didn't take too long which was a relief. It was a nice elderly couple who had a relatively small garden and there weren't many weeds that could grow in the Kumo climate. After that Samui had dismissed them but they had decided to hang out after this time. Samui was a little disappointed she couldn't ask Naruto what had happened to him over night which brought the new appearance, but she hardly wanted to stand in the way of them becoming friends so early on.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Although Naruto had considered going to his normal place he didn't really consider the ramen stand a very social place. That was considering no one could properly face each other, but he didn't really know many other places so just followed the others. They ended up in a "Dango and More" restaurant. Naruto had seen the franchise posted around Kumo but never gone in.

After talking for over an hour they had learnt a decent amount about each other. It was amusing to Naruto watching their reaction to him telling them he had already trained with Samui for years. A couple of things clicked for them. She had always said she knew things about Naruto that he hadn't displayed yet. Naruto even briefly shared a bit of his own history but didn't go deep not wanting to bring down the atmosphere.

They all had some similarities though. All from ninja families though Naruto didn't tell them he was the son of a kage. He wasn't going to throw around such information so easily, but one day he would tell them he just wanted to trust them a bit more first. They agreed on liking most things ninja related so it was never hard to find something to talk about.

Omoi was the first to leave and Naruto was about to follow, but Karui bit her bottom lip before speaking, "Naruto stay for a bit", he was a bit caught off guard at the but nodded and retook his seat. It wasn't long before she spoke again, "I want to thank you for what you did during the genin exam", she started. Naruto however quickly interjected, "Oh that don't worry about it. Things all turned out ok in the end", Karui still wanted to press it though. "It didn't seem like it was going to though, so why? Why did you break the rules and almost lose your chance as a genin for me?", she asked him. Naruto remembered it pretty clearly, but he also remembered acting before thinking things through, "In all honesty I moved on instinct at seeing you in trouble, but it didn't matter as it was my duty as the de facto leader to take the fall anyway", he said and she smiled a little. Hearing that first part was all she had wanted to know.

He may not have acknowledged it yet but he liked her she figured. Even if he teased her a lot but that in itself was something. When it counted though he was there for her and he didn't seem to realise how much it meant. There was still that moment when they didn't know it was just them holding each other as well. After they had left the exam that day she couldn't get it out of her mind. It was then she realised she liked him. She had an idea though even if just the thought made her a little flustered, "I want to make it up to you though and you won't stop me", despite wanting to her tone had left not room for him to argue. He merely nodded hoping it wasn't something too extreme.

Suddenly she got up from the seat opposite him and walked around the table, but when she got around she hesitated before grabbing his hand and making him stand up. When Naruto did stand up though he was surprised to find Karui hugging him. Not that he was complaining. It was nice how she put her head on his shoulder, but that smell returned again and he couldn't help relax as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while until Karui pulled back and planted a kiss on his cheek. Just as she was about to walk away she found herself brought back into him and he kissed her this time, but not on the cheek.

It was only for a few seconds but it was long enough for both of them. In that time Naruto had stopped thinking and just enjoyed her soft delicate lips. Karui however had her mind racing, how did this all happen? Her kiss was only meant to plant the idea in his head. Karui was still bit perturbed not expecting such a reaction. She was put at ease by his next few words as he has started to walk past her but stopped halfway, "I like you too", was all he said before he continued on his way.

Neither of them had noticed it but they had created quite the scene in the restaurant. As she regained her bearing she found everyone in the room quiet and looking at her. She went red and left quickly. Not before she heard a few comments about how "Cute" they looked together. She wondered if he had left her there on purpose to embarrass her again. He didn't seem like he was going to be an easy one to tame.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Things only got worse later that night as she had gone to ask her parents if they could teach her earth manipulation, but was subjected to interrogation from them instead. Her mother was interested about the boy, but the father seemed furious someone had touched his little princess.

Before her dad could get too worked up though she told her mum that there was something she could only tell her in private. At the chance of new information she whisked her daughter away from her father before saying, "It's a girl thing", he stood no chance at stopping her.

Back in her room she decided to talk first before hit with an influx of questions, "I will answer any, and I mean any one question if you agree to teach me earth manipulation", her mother thought about it before saying, "five questions", they bartered for a while but in the end it was three questions but one she could choose.

"Is he a good kisser?", was the first one. Karui thought about it, she didn't really have any comparison so her answer was easy, "Yes", okay one done she thought. Her mum spoke again, "how much do you like him?", Karui wasn't sure herself. This had all happened so fast, "I duno, he's nice sometimes but he teases me a lot. I guess It's just at like at the moment", her mother gave a knowing nod. Her husband had been the same and the teasing she realised had just been a show of affection.

"When did he start teasing you?", this one was easy for her. She wasn't sure why she wasted the question on it though, "The first day I met him", there was no way she was going to explain how he had come to start though. Her mother just laughed, she hadn't said anything funny had she? Then her mum spoke again, "Well he sounds like a nice boy, I won't bother you with anymore questions and I'll try calming your father down before dinner. You should invite this...Naruto over for dinner sometime. I would love to meet him", Karui was a little surprised at how easy her mum was being about the situation. Now she could focus on what she was going to do next time she saw Naruto or even wear. She hoped he would ask her out on a date or something I mean they had established they liked each other.

B had also heard about what happened and was at home waiting for Naruto to return. It was starting to get late and he hadn't seen or heard anything from him. Naruto could take care of himself though so he would be patient and wait until he got back. He guessed it was almost time for 'that' chat. It wouldn't be as unpleasant since he wasn't his real dad though.

Or at least he hoped not.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A bit more development there, plz review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, catch ya


	14. Chapter 14

Hey I'm back, I do not own Naruto. I'm sorry to those of you who saw my little mistake. This is the second time already. Here is chapter 14 so please enjoy.

Whiskers and Lightning chapter 14

It was a strangely clear night in Kumo. Naruto had missed seeing the stars every night and the Cloud wasn't named ironically. He was sitting up on top of one of the higher buildings, but despite it being one of his favourite places he didn't come often. Only usually coming if things were getting a bit much or he needed to think. Karui was on his mind as well as the surrounding factors. Would this destroy any kind of team dynamic before they had one? Or if they broke up what would happen to the team?

He could still be friends with her after even if something like that were to happen Naruto decided, but he could only hope she would feel the same. The red head was done thinking for now so he got up and started walking down the building. It was times like these he was thankful for being trained by B.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After an uneventful walk he made it home only to find B still up. At the sight of his young charge he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to his hair, "B I think Naruto has been doing something reckless with the Kyuubi as I can feel its chakra coming from him", the eight tails said in B's head.

B thanked the Gyuki before posing a question to Naruto, "What did you do with the Kyuubi Naruto?", his tone was a little harsh and unexpected by Naruto. He would have to be careful how he phrased his answer, "I made a deal with the Kyuubi, but I was very careful and I think I came off with the better deal", this answer didn't put B at ease at all. What has he done to his body to cause such a change? "The Kyuubi is cunning and I wouldn't be surprised if there were ulterior motives to these 'deals'", the Gyuki helpfully supplied. B couldn't help but agree, "What was your part of the agreement Naruto?", he said whilst having a few idea's already. The red head hesitated in his answer. He knew this was going to sound bad, "I changed my mindscape and let the Kyuubi feel all the senses I have", B looked furious and he could bet why and spoke again. Very quickly at that, "He agreed he couldn't use any of these deals to take over my body as well as enhancing my senses. He's also allowing me the use of eight tails without taking over my body", that being said, B calmed down.

Maybe I should have trusted him more? He certainly knows how to barter if anything though. The Gyuki was very surprised to hear the Kyuubi had agreed to those terms, but couldn't help but laugh at a kid getting the better of him. Still the thought Naruto had been making deals with the demon was disconcerting, "That was very good, but don't make any more of these without me next time. This could have ended very badly and I'm sure you know the potential of what could happen if any deals went bad. I'm surprised the Kyuubi gave you eight tails when you were still struggling with the seventh, but I guess he wouldn't give you something you were already getting used to", relaxing when he noticed B was no longer angry Naruto hugged him. He was glad B was back, but soon glee turned to horror as B said his next few words.

"I hear you have got yourself a girl. It's time for 'that' talk", Naruto had started running until a giant tentacle wrapped around him and brought him back, "I can figure it out for myself and those biology books you gave me probably informed me better than you can", he tried to argue. B just kept him there with the tentacle, "There's more to girls than biology", he said simply before releasing Naruto but kept out the tentacle so he knew there was no escape. Naruto's eyes scanned the whole room for something to allow him to escape. It would seem B had expected this as all the exits were locked. He might have been able to slip past B, a big might, but there was no way he could unlock anything before he was brought back. Naruto slumped in defeat as he knew there was no escaping this one.

One month later

Over the last month Team Samui had been training their affinities and taijutsu mostly. They had also had to get new weights multiple times over the month due to their excessive training. No one was complaining though which Samui was glad for. She would have hated a team of whiners. Due to the chakra conductive metal Naruto had found it easy to put lightning chakra into his blades and could make them extend a bit further, but he had yet to make it past a foot without losing control. Karui had been training with her parents and could now make mud clones and perform Doton: Earth flow spears. Not high levelled techniques but it was an improvement from nothing. Naruto and Omoi had learned Raiton: Lightning signal fire. It wasn't that powerful, though it made up for it as its primary use as a flare. Naruto however by pumping a lot of his chakra into it made the burst more explosive and could paralyse someone whilst giving them decent burns. Samui had also shown them Raiton: Jolt palm, which shot a single lightning bolt. It was decently quick but did little damage and was c rank.

Naruto had been working on making his own Raiton: Chain jolt palm. He could get a second bolt to fire from the first person but he hadn't managed to aim it yet. As it was it did work as a fairly effective capturing jutsu if one kept the chakra flow constant. The red head wasn't content with it though and continued to work on it. Apart from Karui and Omoi learning the tree or rock climbing technique as it was known in kumo, they hadn't learnt much else. Naruto had mastered the rasengan though weeks back. He could even do one in each hand after a dreadful amount of hours, but he did find it easier a second time around now knowing what to do.

After a bit of discussion Naruto had told Karui he would take her out after their first C rank. They were both starting to get a little eager for it as he had thought it would only be a week away. Then a week turned into a fortnight and then almost a month. He was about to discard what he had said until today when Samui had announced they would get one today. The couple had given each other a look of relief and it would seem they were both looking forward to it greatly.

Arriving at the mission dispensary they were handed their first C rank. It was a simple extermination of bandits and Samui was sure they were up for it. It would be Karui and Omoi's first kills so she had had a talk to them about it. Naruto also said that it wasn't so bad and that these people probably deserve it so they could see it as saving their 'future victims lives, "You wouldn't just stand by and watch them slaughter innocents would you?" he had questioned them. Even after they seemed resolute after that he was still going to have clones tail them secretly.

They were given only a single hour to prepare as it was only to be either one day or night outside the village. This particular group of bandits were either very good or very stupid to come so close to a hidden village. Naruto had gone home and told B he was leaving on his first C rank and got tossed a few small scrolls, "Got ya a tent and some supplies", and that was all he said before hugging the red head. Naruto just smiled, "Thanks old man, I'll see you when I get back", he said before heading out the door. When he met with his team they all had bags on apart from Samui.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The group were confused by their lack of equipment until they heard the word "scrolls" at which they decided that's what they would do next time. Carrying around bags on top of their weights was fatiguing, but Naruto had offered to take Karui's bag. She refused outright and told him to worry about himself. Omoi asked if the offer stood for him as well which caused them all to laugh. Omoi however was seriously disappointed.

After that they had started on their way towards the last known location of the bandits. Instead of sticking on the roads they traversed the mountains since they all knew how to stick to surfaces. Samui had been a good guide and managed to not lead them near any unstable rock faces as they ran along the side of it. Nothing eventful really happened on their way there and they didn't talk much as they were all a bit nervous about how it would go. They knew there was a big difference between spars and battle.

It had taken 4 hours before they had caught up to them but decided they would hit the camp at night. They had a few hours before the sun went down so Samui had urged them to get some sleep until they raided the camp. Karui and Omoi had gone to sleep straight away not needing to be told twice but Naruto stayed up with Samui just to see what the plan was. Stealth was the approach they were going to take so the red head sent a few transformed clones to scout it out. As soon as they were created the clones transformed into rats before scurrying off in the direction of the camp.

An hour later Naruto received the information the clones had gathered and it almost made him sick. It seemed the bandits had taken prisoners but disposed of them just as quickly. Piles of body's were strewn about the camp and in specific areas the ground was coated thickly in blood. Naruto would find himself having no problem killing these so called men. To him they were monsters. Samui had noticed Naruto suddenly clenched his hands into fists and his eyes were watering as if trying to hold back tears.

He would make them pay, all of them, "Are you alright Naruto?" he heard her say in a soft voice she rarely used. He didn't turn to her, "I will be after it becomes night" was all he said before drawing up a map of the place on a piece of paper he had with him. It didn't take long until it was drawn up with small bits of information added onto certain areas of it. If it wasn't selfish he would have asked to do it all by himself. The thought of his teammates going there before they had even seen a dead body before was a little unnerving.

The reactions weren't going to be pretty, and that was before he even factored in the smell. They shouldn't find it too hard to kill after seeing the sheer amount of lives they had taken. The bodies weren't dismembered or mutilated at least. They looked like they had been part of a mass execution with single fatal blows. At least it was quick he thought staring at the map. He knew where he wanted to assault when the time came though. There was one tent that was significantly larger than the rest which was mainly comprised of beds and personal belongings.

That was where the majority of blood was going to be leaking from this coming night. As if the tent itself was bleeding was still going to play it stealthily though. So as he looked at the map he started to plan. He would avenge all this unnecessary death.

Thanks for reading and please review as its always nice to get feedback, catch ya.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey I'm back. I have exams coming up so my flow will be reduced significantly. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I do not own Naruto.

Whiskers and Lightning Chapter 15

There was a sense of calm that floated through the air as the sun fell below the high rising peaks. A veil of shadow swept across the land. Omoi and Karui were woken and a run through of the plan started to be explained, "Omoi you and I will be moving up the left taking out any guards while Naruto and Karui take the right. They switch every half hour which should be plenty of time to have wiped out the camp", Samui had purposefully left out the word kill as even now she could sense the nervousness rolling off them.

The academy had somewhat prepared them for taking their first life specifically taking out students one at a time to talk to them about it. The teachers had all talked in depth of the ethics, but when it came down to it the teachers seemed to reinforce the same messages. Killing is fundamental in ninja life; you will kill to save the lives of your comrades but most of all the good of your village. There was also emphasis on guilt. Guilt was a tricky thing to explain to the students because there was no way around it. It was common for ninja to lose their resolve to guilt and in some cases end their own lives due to the amount they had accumulated over their career. Explaining to mere children that sometimes it's necessary to kill and that they shouldn't blame themselves, but to trust the raikage wouldn't let them on missions he didn't approve of was questionable in itself. It all started to feel like propaganda to them.

Naruto on the way to the camp had shared more about his past to his other team members. His aim was to hopefully crush the hesitation for when the time came. Now that he knew more about the camp though he found it easy to relate his past with the task at hand and wondered if the other members had as well. Their reactions to his story had been expected. Omoi looked down sadly and offered Naruto the opportunity to talk if he ever had something to get off his chest. Naruto found the boy to actually be quite intelligent, if you could get the boy to focus on something other than potentially dangerous outcomes.

Karui had held on to Naruto tightly holding back tears at the sheer sadness of his memory. He had to constantly reassure her that he was fine and that he had dealt with it a long time ago. It was nice for him to see and feel such open acts of concern towards himself. It was only made better that it was coming from her. She had started off rough around the edges, but had warmed up as he had made it past her defenses. Karui held a strong front but could be just as insecure as any girl once she let you see past her bravado. The carrot top couldn't believe how much closer they had all come in such a short time.

"After we each take out our marks we will precede forward. Omoi and I will take out the smaller tents and any wandering bandits while Karui and Naruto will clear out the big tent. Because their only bandits stealth shouldn't be hard to maintain and there are only twenty in the camp right now. Still be on guard and wary of traps as from this point on anything could happen. Either Naruto or I will use our signal flare if something goes wrong or we need assistance. We will rendezvous at the designated spot after. Are we clear?", Samui said.

This was an easy mission. They had the tactical advantages and she believed her young charges were more than capable of this task. All she could do now was hope she hadn't missed any factors or that something unlikely wouldn't happen. It was a shame Naruto hadn't taken a closer look at some of the bodies or he might have noticed the hitai-ate adorned on a few of them.

...

Team Samui moved silently towards the camp before splitting up behind a group of boulders. Naruto felt something akin to excitement as he approached his first target. The Kyuubi was also stirring at the sensations he could feel from Naruto as he stalked his first victim. Slowly unsheathing one of his blades the red head crept forward until he was right behind the man. The man was tall but by no means bulky. Quickly kicking him in the back of the knee the man was brought down onto one of them. Naruto's hand was already covering his mouth and he sunk the blade down next to his shoulder and right into the heart.

The muffled scream disappeared as quickly as it came and the boy started dragging the body out of sight behind some rocks. Karui was at first mortified at the sheer efficiency Naruto had shown with the kill, but then when the shock wore off she faced the reality that soon it would be her in the same position. After cleaning his blade and sheathing it he looked up only see the fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He knew what he was doing was right, but her frightened stare was off putting. Of all the people he never wanted her to give him that look. She was supposed to feel safe with him not be afraid. There was nothing he could do now though as they were on a mission and he couldn't stop now.

When she realised why he turned away so quickly she hugged him before whispering, "I'll get the next one", she talked big but they both knew that she had struggled just to get the courage to say it. He squeezed her tight before releasing and she took the lead. It was less than a minute later that they came across the last guard. This man was shorter but he was slightly overweight and didn't seem particularly attentive. Karui started making her way forward with a Kunai in hand instead of her long sword.

When she was a few steps from the man one of the rocks she was standing on crumbled under her weight slightly and made a crunching sound. The man was awoken from his thoughts and turned around reaching for his blade. Karui seeing the man starting to turn froze as adrenalin started to pump through her body. As soon as she saw his eyes widen she instinctively through the kunai without a thought.

The kunai had gone straight into the man's throat. Blood started pouring out and gurgling noises could be heard as the man tried to breath before he collapsed to the ground. Suddenly another kunai appeared in his forehead as Naruto had not wanted Karui to suffer the sight of her first kill struggling in pain. It would be haunting enough without the graphic sight of the man clinging to life with such a severe wound. Once again Naruto hid the body before coming back giving his best attempt at a reassuring smile. He could see the distress in her eyes at what had happened and kissed her ignoring the taste of the man's blood on her lip.

There were small dots of blood on her from where she had sprayed before the man collapsed. She suddenly relaxed in his arms and he was happy that he could provide this small bit of comfort when he was needed. He however had to cut their moment short and broke the kiss before starting to move towards the main tent.

With Samui and Omoi it was going just as well. After taking out the two guards they had started entering the smaller and scattered tents. Omoi was handling his kill pretty well. It had been a quick and clean severing of the spinal cord instantly killing the man. He had put it in the back of his mind so he could think on it at a more appropriate time. Samui was proud of how her team was doing on their first C rank mission from what she could tell. She couldn't wait to report how well they did to the raikage when this was over. Her thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks as she walked into the next tent.

There were locked chests, weapons, ryo and a few bloody Kumo hitai-ate. This sent alarm bells off in her head immediately. These were supposed to be nothing more than bandits and it was very unlikely they had managed to get the drop on trained ninja. Even genin would have a jonin sensei with them. That could only mean one thing. Suddenly the feel of youki appeared and she heard a loud roar coming from the main tent. She found herself running in the direction of it when a man slammed through the side of the tent quickly followed by Naruto who proceeded to use chakra arms to lift him into the air before slamming him on the ground repetitively.

A few minutes earlier with Naruto and Karui

Entering the tent they quickly and quietly started dispatching the occupants in the room when a voice suddenly spoke. By this point there was only the one man left who was on a bed lying on his side not facing them, "How did you find my work outside?", was all he said in a cheery yet polite tone. Naruto was disgusted, how could this man talk about all these murders as if they were art? Images of the piles of bodies outside filled his mind and he felt the almost warm sensation of fury start spreading through his limbs. It wasn't the Kyuubi though.

Suddenly the man turned over and the two genin jumped back at the sudden movement ready to defend, "Oh they sent mere children, how disappointing. Perhaps a fitting end, being killed by the new generation of killers", the man seemed to muse out loud. He looked around the age of forty with short black hair. As he slowly stood he was very slender looking and had strange blood red eyes.

"A man can live his life following orders with no recognition, but as soon as you kill enough people you can get known throughout the nation in days. I used to think killers were stupid. Messed up people taking out their pain on the world. No it's these so called "maniacs" who had it right. Immortality through death, brilliant", the man had spoken as if in realisation. Naruto had had enough, "Shut up! You will pay everything you have done! These were innocent people what right did you have to take their lives away?", Naruto said trying to get a hold on his emotions. This thing in front of him made him sick and all he wanted to do was charge in. Karui was here though so he couldn't afford to be reckless.

The man before him just smiled, "I have lived many years, perhaps longer than I should have, but for all the years I served the raikage I never got thanked. Never a "good job" or a "nice going". The men you just slew however could recognise my art. As to what right I have to kill these people? When did a painter have to earn his right to paint, or a writer have to earn his right to write? We all leave our marks on the world. As much as I liked the idea of dying by the hand of the next generation I think I'll add you to my collection instead", the man said before disappearing. Naruto could track the man, but with his weights on and without the Kyuubi's chakra he couldn't stop him from reaching Karui first. Time slowed as he saw the kunai heading for Karui's side. It was like torture watching it approaching her side with nothing he could do about it.

Karui suddenly found herself in immense pain and moving through the air before colliding into something behind her. As soon as Naruto had caught her he lowered her to the ground. Both looked into each others eyes as she realised what had just happened. Tears of both pain and sadness started to roll down her cheek. Just as her and Naruto were getting close it seemed life had decided to pull her away. Each of Naruto's tears could be felt on her face and the warm red liquid was now dripping from his hands as did his best to patch up the wound whilst applying pressure. Naruto noticed her trying to speak and leant down, "I guess that date w-will have to wait", she managed out in struggled breaths. Something in Naruto started to break. Seeing the girl he had gotten close with looking so defeated hurt him more than a kunai could.

This was supposed to be a C rank mission. I couldn't help her when she needed me. Why did this have to happen now? Why did this have to happen at all? IT'S NOT FAIR! Naruto was raging in his mind. As he sat over her he felt as if he was holding sand and all he could do was watch it slip through his grasp no matter how hard he tried to hold onto it.

Naruto couldn't think as he saw her suddenly slip into unconsciousness. That was until he heard the laughter from the man who had done this, "Art", was all he said before his laughter abruptly stopped. Two tails had appeared behind Naruto and the red malevolent started bubbling around him, "**You, YOU WILL PAY. AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH", **the Kyuubi influenced boy yelled out.

A solid chakra fist hit the man before he could tell what was happening which was quickly followed by being slammed to the ground. To his credit the man held his consciousness up to the third time he was thrown into the rock. Only the thought of giving him to the Torture and information unit back in Kumo stopped him from killing the man outright. When the tails receded Naruto noticed the other two members standing close by.

It didn't matter though. What did matter was seeing how Karui was doing and it took him seconds to reach her again. There was so much blood on the ground. Naruto started to panic as he quickly brought her to Samui as delicately as he could. Samui's heart broke at the look on his face. He was so distressed that he couldn't keep still and tears continued to fall even as Samui checked the wound.

Samui immediately gave her a blood pill before starting the mystical palm jutsu. Naruto felt helpless as he watched on as the now dull and lifeless body slowly started to look better, "I'm not a medic but I managed to stabilize her for now. We need to go very soon so pick up everything we need because we will be heading out ASAP", Samui said.

Omoi headed back to camp to start packing up while Naruto started making a stretcher out of the tents and other equipment. When Naruto returned with the make-shift stretcher Karui was lifted onto the stretcher while Samui told Naruto his little patch job may have saved her life. That and the man had seemed to have missed anywhere vital. This made Naruto feel much better, but then why had the man not killed her? Was it an attempt to make him use lethal force?

After Omoi came back with everything they headed out keeping a modest pace. It would be another four days ahead of them before they could get Karui medical treatment. Naruto was angry at himself for letting it happen. He knew he couldn't have done anything, but this was not something he was going to let happen twice.

The trip back was mostly in silence, but because of the injured member they had to stick to traversing the valleys. Karui was had improved along the journey but only slightly and had even woken up. Samui had made her rest though knowing it would benefit her a whole lot more than her staying awake. The pain was evident for the few moments she did wake and it only further strengthened Naruto's resolve to increase in strength.

...

Upon arrival at the village she was immediately taken to the hospital and seen to. The damage was easily mended and she wouldn't have to stay for more than a few weeks. Naruto stayed with her as she slept. He didn't plan on leaving her side until the nurses forced him to leave her.

Omoi had taken the prisoner they had captured on the mission to the raikage's building and was promptly taken off his hands by a chunin. After that he went to join Naruto to check on Karui's condition.

With Samui she had left shortly after Karui was admitted to the hospital knowing she had a report to make. She was sent in on arrival and was asked to sit by A, "I hear you brought back a prisoner from your C rank mission. One Doka Midufo B rank nukenin. What happened?", asked the raikage gruffly.

"After we had started eliminating the bandits the team split off and we were all taking out our objectives. Naruto and Karui were almost finished clearing out the main tent when Doka revealed himself. Apparently he has been killing people from the surrounding lands and even a few of our ninja. I found some Kumo hitai-ate, but I'm sure there are probably more around that area. Doka attacked Karui before Naruto could stop him. After that Naruto unleashed two tails and attacked the man to unconsciousness, but he did keep him alive in case you would like to try getting some information from him. Karui had a potentially lethal injury and we were forced to retreat before we could get a good look around", Samui told the raikage.

After a small moment of thought A decided that was all he wanted to know for now. Samui was dismissed and a cleanup squad called in for briefing. If they were lucky he would now be able to identify some of the ninja that were M.I.A.

Some time had passed and Naruto was forced out of the hospital room along with Omoi. They weren't worried anymore but did want to be there for when she awoke. They lived in different directions and despite this Naruto walked with Omoi anyway. With the current drama subsided Omoi had remembered his first kill, but after the mission he felt things had been put in perspective. It wasn't that Omoi enjoyed killing he had just learned to tolerate it.

Arriving home himself Naruto went straight to bed too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Unconsciousness would be his sweet release and bring him even closer to seeing Karui again. With the pleasant thought in mind Naruto drifted off.

...

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you thought. Catch ya


End file.
